Time Goes By
by Knid06
Summary: SWANQUEEN I thought I would never see her again. That was until my 2pm interview showed up late, practically falling through the door, apologizing profusely because of the traffic, it wasn't until she sat down and extended her hand to introduce herself that we both f
1. Part 1

I used to always stare at her across the classroom, she was always so radiant, so pure, she looked like she was full of confidence yet when she spoke her voice was so quiet that sometimes people didn't even know she was talking, she was ignored constantly yet it did not seem to bother her. She wasn't one of the popular kids yet she wasn't one of the unpopular kids either.

She kept herself to herself mostly, I never seen her socialise with anyone. All I knew about her was that her dad was the Sheriff and her mom worked as a teacher in kindergarten. Maybe that is why no one ever hassled her, they were scared as her dad was Sheriff.

For some unbeknown reason I was drawn to her, I couldn't stop looking at her. If I couldn't see her in a room I was always looking for her out the corner of my eye. I do not know where this obsession came from it seemed to have just developed from nowhere. Maybe it was from watching her when we did sport at school, she was extremely athletic, yet she never played for any teams, but her body, god her body looked like it was carved by the gods themselves.

OK, so maybe my obsession is more of an attraction but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know her, I wanted to brush my hand against hers, I wanted her to give me small glances that I gave her, and I most defiantly wanted her to obsess over me as I did her.

It was the final month of high school, one more month till the summer, and one more month till freedom. I already had a full scholarship for college and I couldn't wait to leave this town, there was only one person that I didn't want to leave behind

"hey babe" no it wasn't him, I turned around to see Graham coming towards me, he draped his arm over my shoulder making my insides coil.

It is not like I don't like the man, I just know I am not attracted to him. Maybe I am using him as a cover up for my own sexuality but there is only one month before I can stop hiding who I am.

"hey" I said back, we walked along the corridors, it was lunch time so the place was swimming with teenagers, I hated this place with a passion, my anxiety started to creep in just being here. "I might go to the library" I suddenly blurted out.

"what, why?" he pouted like a kid, urgh I hated it when he did that "come on babe, everyone is waiting for us in the hall" he tried to pull me forward, but I resisted

"no Graham, I just need to get some stuff finished" I tried to stay calm willing this feeling away

"oooh OK, let me come with you, we could maybe, you know, have a little fun" he tried to put both arms around me

"oh graham" trying to brush him off "we had enough of that last night" yes, we messed around a lot, what can I say I am a sexual person but without fail every single time I felt disgusted with myself afterwards. Although I am a sexual person, messing around with Graham never satisfied me at all.

"come on baby" he tried pulling me now towards the library.

"Graham, I said no" I snapped "what don't you understand about the word no?" he lifted his arms up in surrender

"fuck Regina, no need to be a bitch about it" he said angrily back "I'll see you later"

I sighed and walked towards the library, I knew I was being cold with Graham and I also knew I should have broken up with him months ago, but as one of the popular kids, and Graham being the star footballer I felt it was only natural to keep up the charades. If anything it kept my mother happy. The other reason was to keep my mind distracted from her. Before I got with Graham I was a mess, I longed for her so bad, but I was scared to let anyone know especially her, I had an appearance to uphold.

She is the only person I have ever known to have such an effect on me and I haven't even spoken to her. God I have to stop thinking about her so much, my mind goes places it shouldn't when I'm alone.

I walked into the library walking to the quiet corner where I usually went to hide from everyone. I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and back against the wall. I put my ear phones in and closed my eyes with my head resting against the wall.

I was listening to the British band The Stone Roses when I felt a book fall on my shoulder, momentarily pissed that I was interrupted, I yanked my ear phones out ready to shout at the person that disturbed me. But when I opened my eyes I saw no one. I looked around to see where the book came from, realised it had fallen off the shelf.

I stood up to have a look around, thats when I saw a mass of blond curls on the other side of the book shelf, I noticed she was leaning against the shelf with her head cocked to the side. It wasn't until I saw the side of her face when I noticed it was her, the one who had captured my attention for more than 3 years.

"Emma, come on I know you want it" I heard a voice, then saw Neil, Grahams teammate practically eating her neck, his face was hidden behind her curls. She has her arms up resting on his shoulders, but her hands were in fists

"No, I don't Neil, please" her voice was strained, so quiet but I could hear the fear behind it

"You weren't saying that the other month baby" baby? Oh hell no

"That was a mistake, you know I didn't know what I was doing, I have tried to tell you that" did he force himself in him then also.

"You were moaning my name Emma, don't deny it" he pushed against her again forcing the shelf to rock, now I know where the book came from.

"Please!" I heard her whimper as I heard the sound of a zip. Shit what do I do?

"Yea, please I am going to make you feel so good baby" I couldn't stand one more minute of it, my feet moved quicker than my brain and I marched around the corner until stood behind Neil

"she said no" I snapped as I grabbed his neck and threw him off her, I stood in front of Neil with my back to her "back off Neil"

"Regina, what you doing?" he said in shock "you can't just throw someone off their girlfriend"

"Girlfriend or not Neil, you don't force yourself on someone, especially if they have said no, what the fuck is wrong with you boys" first Graham now Neil

"Whatever, we were role playing, isn't that right baby?" I saw in his eyes the way he was trying to intimate her to side with him, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck off Neil" I spat at him

He looked shocked for a minute before he grabbed his bag and started to walk away "I'll see you tonight Emma, don't be late" with that he walked out of the library.

I was nervous to turn around, I was worried she would be mad, I mean were they role playing? I couldn't be sure, but the thought of that man's hand on her made me sick to the stomach. I slowly turned around to see her green eyes staring into my own. We stood there for a moment in silence. I looked towards her neck and noticed there was a bite mark, she quickly lifted her arm to cover it. I quickly looked back to her eyes, they were glossed over with tears ready to fall, but for some reason I knew she wouldn't let them fall.

I took a deep breath and reached up to her wrist, I pulled it free from her neck but as I was pulling she flinched. I looked at her wrist and noticed bruises around them. She must have noticed my shock as she tried to pull them free

"Please" she whispered, my heart broke, never in my life have I heard someone sound so defenseless

"it's OK" I quietly said back, I didn't want her to think I would hurt her. I would never hurt her. She relaxed her wrist almost immediately. I was trying to ignore the tingling feeling I was getting by touching her skin, now was not the time.

She reached her other arm up covering her stomach as a sort of protective stance, I looked down and noticed her jeans were still undone. Anger flared up inside me, god I wanted to rip Neil's throat out.

I gently reached for her Jeans and pulled the zip back up and closed the button, I felt her stomach clench as my knuckles grazed her skin, I was hoping it wasn't out of disgust. I was trying to be as gentle as possible, I wanted her to feel safe.

"Do you want to get out of here" I spoke quietly, I looked at her and saw hesitation until she finally nodded looking towards the floor, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I held my hand out which she tentatively took it. God her hands were so soft, I could hold these for the rest of my life. "come on" I said before I started walking out of the library and out of school.

A/N hope you like this new story! :)


	2. Part 2

When we got to my car, I reluctantly let go of her hand, immediately missing her warmth and opened my trunk to put our bags in. I went to reach for hers but she stood still with a look that screams uncertainty, she held the strap of her backpack tight and I could tell she was suddenly uncomfortable with being here.

"Are you OK?" I took a small step forward.

"I-I don't think I should skip class" she said looking to the floor. God she was adorable

"it's OK, I can get my mom to cover for us?" she looked up at me again with a frown on her face "really, its OK"

Everyone knew who my mom was, apart from my mother wanting me to date the school jock we had a pretty great relationship, we could more or less talk about anything.

"OK" she gently said back to me, she handed me her bag which I took and put in the trunk.

"Go get in the car, I will call my mom now" she nodded and walked towards the passenger side and got in. I took a deep breath before I called my mom

"Regina, are you OK, why are you calling, aren't you supposed to be in class?" I rolled my eyes at my mother's panic

"Yes mother I am fine, but I need to tell you I am leaving school for the day" I calmly said back down the phone

"Regina Maria Mills" she snapped "you cannot just leave the school"

"Mother, this is important, it is not about me, but I do need your help"

"What happened Regina, are you in trouble" god this women

"No mother, like I said, it is not about me, but I am helping someone, I don't know what's happened in the past or how bad it is but I do know that I stopped something bad that could have happened, and what could have happened would have been awful mother" I choked on the last few words trying to stop whatever feeling were erupting inside of me.

"oh baby girl, of course take the afternoon. I will inform your teachers you will not be in. who is this person you are helping? I bit my lip, I knew I needed to tell her in order for her to cover her afternoon

"thesheriffsdaughter" I said quickly

"What did you just say" shock evident in her voice "did you say the Sheriff's daughter?"

"Yes" it was silent for a few moments "mother"

"Yes, yes of course Regina. Is-is Emma OK?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I hope so. I am going to bring her home with me for the afternoon" I knew my mother would be OK with this, our families have somewhat of a history, not that myself nor I assume Emma knows much about, all I know is that our mothers were best friends growing up then something happened in college and they hadn't spoken since.

"of course, do you want me to inform the Sheriff" I thought for a moment but realised I needed to talk to Emma first

"not yet, let me talk to her first. I have to go. I will see you at home later. Thank you mother"

"be safe, I love you" I put my phone in my pocket and walked back to the car

I opened to door and climbed in. I looked at Emma sat in the passenger seat, I noticed she had her arms wrapped around her stomach again, I was assuming this was her way of making herself feel comfortable.

"my mother will let the school know we won't be there, do not worry she will not tell anyone what happened" I spoke to her, I noticed her eyes widened "no, before you start to worry, she doesn't know what happened" she seems to relax with what I said, so I started to the car and begun to drive to my home

"Thank you" she said so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I turned to look at her and found her looking at me.

"Anytime Emma" I smiled and continued driving home

We arrived at my home 20 minutes later, the car ride home was silent, I didn't want to force her into telling me anything so I let the car be silent until she wanted to speak. When we pulled up outside. I went to get out of the car but I felt a hand on my arm stopping me, Goosebumps rose on my skin, I was pleased to be wearing a long sleeved top in this moment so she couldn't tell.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she said so confused

I didn't know how to respond without sounding like a love struck teenager "because I am a nice person I guess"

"I don't want to be a burden" I was shocked she would even think of herself that way

"What? Are you serious, you are not a burden, you are far from it in my eyes" I told her confidently "look come in the house with me, I will make some hot chocolate and we can sit and relax and talk or not talk if you want OK?" she nodded and let go of my arm, again missing her warmth

We got into the house and I walked her to the kitchen "do you like hot chocolate?" she smiled and nodded "how do you like it?"

"Whipped cream and cinnamon please" she said shyly

"Sounds delicious, I think I will have mine like that also. Go make yourself comfortable in the living room, I will be in shortly with these drinks"

The second she left the room, I held my head in my heads, willing myself to get a grip. She has just been forced on by Neil and I'm here fantasizing about ripping her clothes off. Highly inappropriate Regina

After I made the drinks and given myself a good talking too I walked in to the living room with the drinks in my hand "these are possibly not up to your standard but I tried my-" I suddenly stopped as I noticed the sleeping form of the women my mind was constantly occupied with. A smiled formed on my lips, she looked so peaceful and my god did she look beautiful there.

I quietly made my way closer to her, placing the cups on the coffee table in front of us, one of the cups made a loud noise as it connected with the surface.

"Shit sorry Regina" my heart stopped at my name that fell so sexily from her lips "I must of dozed off"

Clearing my throat before I sounded so pathetic "no don't apologise, please sleep if you need too, I am sorry for being so clumsy and making a noise"

"I don't want to sleep" she said and reached for her cup, I lifted it for her in her hands, our finger tips touching ever so slightly, that shiver returned, god control yourself Regina

I quickly grabbed my cup and sat back into the sofa, not realising I was so close to her that our knees were touching. I chose to completely ignore the contact yet on the inside I was screaming for her to just take me there and then

"Do you want to talk about it" I spoke before I even thought about it.

"Not really" she took a sip of her hot chocolate, she closed her eyes and moaned, fuck me "this is really good"

"Y-yes it is" I stuttered. I cant believe she moaned, that was single handily the most beautiful sound I have ever heard

"are you OK" she asked me, I didn't realised I had my eyes closed.

"I am" I said looking at her, she was looking at me, like really looking at me "what, do I have hot chocolate on my face" she laughed and shook her head

"no, but why haven't we ever spoken before" I was taken back by her question, it was so forward I was not expecting it

"I do not know, you tell me" I countered back

"I don't know either" she continued to look at me for another moment until she took another sip of her drink "I have wanted to know you for a while"

"What" I practically screeched, I cleared my throat "I mean you did?" I was gripping onto my cup with both hands so tightly I was worried it would smash

"Of course, I mean who doesn't want to get to know the Regina Mills" she said with a smirk

I smiled back at her "I am not all that Emma, people have this perception of me that they think I am bitch or an ice queen, or if you know me you will be popular, I hate it" I sighed and looked down towards my cup

"I certainly don't think that" she said it so quietly I thought I was imagining it until I looked at her again and saw a real genuine smile, I nearly dropped my cup as my body became so weak for her in that moment

"thank you" we both smiled and continued to drink our hot chocolate.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes, it wasn't awkward but I didn't know what to say. I mean I finally had Emma alone, in my home, with no one home, this was torture and I really wish it was under different circumstances. I kept glancing at her, she kept opening and shutting her mouth as if to say something, again I kept quiet as to not push her to talk, it was obvious she wanted to say something. After a few more minutes she finally spoke.

"I had sex with Neil a couple of months ago" she started to say "I mean I didn't want to, it sort of just happened, he asked me out on a date and as it was the first time anyone ever asked me I said yes"

After pushing the overwhelming feeling of jealously to one side, I put my cup down and turned to face her on the sofa, I wanted her to know she had my full attention.

"he took me the movies and then drove back to his home, I didn't want to go in but I couldn't say no" I saw her eyes close, I reached out and grabbed her hand without thinking, she opened her eyes and smiled at me, I squeezed her hand a little and she carried on "I am not a people person Regina, you can possibly tell that I keep myself to myself" I nodded in agreement with a smile. "I didn't know how to deal with situations so I didn't know what I was doing, I was so naive to the situation I just went along with it, he offered me a drink and what he gave me was alcohol, I haven't drank in my life so what I did end up drinking went straight to my head"

"The next thing I remember is opening my eyes to see him pulling his pants back up, I must of blocked the memory out as it was all so hazy, it was morning time by this point so I must of fallen asleep" rage was all I felt at this point pure rage, he had obviously drugged her and took advantage, she cant even remember what happened for fuck sake. She truly is a sheltered girl to not realise what he had done

"Emma" I squeezed her hand as I saw the tears falling down her face, I pulled her in my arms, I put all my feelings to the side to comfort this girl

"He hasn't left me alone since, I can't get rid of him, he has tries it on me so many time, so what you saw today wasn't the first" she spoke into my shoulder

"He won't touch you again Emma, I promise I won't let him hurt you" I tightened my hold on her

"I-I think I might be pregnant Regina, and the worst part is I cant even remember it happening" she sobbed her heart out

"shhh its OK Emma, I got you" I assured her "you won't be alone, I will help you"

She pulled away slightly until she faced me, we were so close I could feel her breath on my face "Regina" she whispered, I lifted my hand to cup her cheek, I rubbed my thumb under her eye wiping away her tears, I saw her eyes drift down to my lips and back up to my eyes

Oh my god this can't be happening, , shit, I can't let this happen, she started to lean in until her lips grazed my own softly, shit this is happening, my self control is horrific, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I felt her lips finally capture my own. My stomach erupted with butterflies, my whole body felt like it was on fire, I felt her arms wrap around my body and pull me closer, I finally started to move my lips with hers coursing a moan to escape our mouths I have never felt passion like it, her tongue swept across my bottom lip and I gave her access immediately.

I finally had the girl I have been dreaming about for years in my arms, as our tongues danced together she kept pulling us closer, I felt her leg lift over as she straddled me while she pushed my body back against the sofa, I lowered my hands to her thighs. She leaned forward while we kissed like it would be our last, both of our breathing became fast. I felt her gasp as my hand touched her skin on her hips, I wrapped my arms around her back making her arch into my body "god" she said as she move her hips above me

"God Emma" I responded, I have never been so turned on in my life. I wanted all of her right now. She began to trail kissed down my neck "oh god" I moaned out "don's sto-"

"Regina" fuck the sound of my mothers voice echo'd through the house. Emma parted from me so fast she stumbled back on to the floor. I sat up quickly trying to compose myself.

"I-I'm sorry" she said, I looked at her with shock, she stood up quickly grabbing her bag, I didn't process her movement immediately.

"Emma wait no, don't say sorry" she flung her jacket back on and started walking towards the door "please Emma don't go, I want this, I have wanted this for so long" I begged

"I Cant" she said quietly

"No please don't go, I want to be with you please" I knew I was sounding desperate but I have wanted this for so long and she was about to walk out that door

She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes, she chest was raising fast "sorry Regina" she said again and walked out.

My heart was broken that day, eight years have gone by and I haven't forgotten the feeling I felt that day she walked out, it has stayed with me all this time. Emma never returned to school the next day, nor for the remainder of the year, no one knew where she was, I found out that her family had moved to somewhere in Maine.

I thought I would never see her again, I convinced myself into believing that and fought myself to move on as best as I could.

I never thought I would see her again

That was until my 2pm interview showed up late, practically falling through the door, apologizing profusely because of the traffic, "sorry I'm late" she said but it wasn't until she sat down and extended her hand to introduce herself that we both froze on the spot mid hand shake that realisation hit us both at the same time.


	3. Part 3

Am I dreaming, is she really stood in front of me in the flesh, does my face look like hers, like a fish out of water? My whole body was burning with anticipation, I felt each and every nerve ending scratching at my skin. A million emotions filled my body, happy? Anger? Hurt? Rage? Sad? Calm? I have no idea at this moment.

I heard someone clear their throat pulling me from my spaced-out state, I quickly lifted my hand to hers

"you must be Miss Nolan'" I coldly stated, I could feel a pair of eyes burning in the side of my head and knew instantly Katharyn was puzzled at my sudden change of attitude

"Miss Swan" she said and sat down quickly

"What?" I snapped

"Miss Swan, I am not Miss Nolan, I have recently changed my name" she spoke with a bit more confidence. I arched my eyebrow at her trying to figure out the name change before picking up her resume which at this point was a distraction more than anything

"welcome Miss Swan" I heard Katharyn take over with a bit more of a softer tone "thank you for coming along at such short notice, as you can tell from our advert we are looking to on board a new PA for Mrs Mills here"

I saw her eyes widen slightly at the mention of 'Mrs' she looked towards me for the briefest of moments before returning her gaze to Katharyn.

"can you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Katharyn asked

"of course, I have recently moved back here after being away for some time I-"

"where had you been?" I blurted out without thinking

She looked at me with surprised in her eyes, I just stared at her knowing I had put my walls up immediately. She is the only person that has ever seen me weak and that will not happen again.

"I moved around a lot, never stayed in one place long enough to put any roots down, I have just moved back from Boston"

"and what, if any, reassurances you can give m-this company that you will not just up and leave, as you call it, you do not stay long enough to put any roots down?" I snapped

"I have my reasons to be here, I would prefer to not discuss those as they are personal, but what I will say is that I will not be moving any time soon, I can assure you on that" she snapped right back at me. This wasn't the Emma I knew, this Emma was confident, she didn't take any bullshit, she almost looked like didn't want to be here but I knew she needed to be for some reason.

"very well Miss Swan" Katharyn interrupted what was beginning to sound like a show down "As stated, Mrs Mills here needs a new PA and I can see from you resume you have an impressive work history. I see that you were a PA for some of producers in LA for a while?"

"yes, I enjoyed that work immensely. I had landed that job out of college. I started college a year later as I took a year out for personal reasons"

"personal reasons, you seem to have a lot of personal issues?" I couldn't stop what was coming out of my mouth even if I had tried

"Regina" Katharyn hissed

"its ok, I understand my past is a little scattered so to speak, but, don't we all have personal issues Mrs Mills" She countered back towards me

I took a look at Katharyn who had a small smirk on her face "If you would excuse me, I have another meeting to attend, please continue without me. I stood abruptly and went to leave the room, I dared to take a look at Emma who just sat there with her hands on her lap and looking anywhere but me

"Mrs Mills, one moment" I heard Katharyn say "I apologize, give me a few minutes Miss Swan"

I didn't wait for Katharyn, I just walked directly to my office, upon entering I shut the door behind me to have Katharyn storming through it.

"WHAT on earth has gotten into you Regina, I have never witnessed you so, so bloody flustered in all my days" she practically screeched at me

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I walked towards where I hid my drinks and poured myself a rather big shot tumbler of whiskey

"Regina what is it?" she said softly whilst she placed her hand on my shoulder, I sighed as I turned to face her

"that's her" I whispered "that's her that broke my heart"

"w-what? That is your Emma?" I nodded and turned away from her, she was the only person apart from my mother that knew about Emma "are you sure"

I slammed my drink back down in rage "of course it is her Katharyn, don't you think I would know who she was?"

"I am sorry" she spoke again "look, I know you don't want to hear this, but she has the best dam resume we have received so far and we have seen far to many applicants for my liking"

"I don't want her hired Katharyn" I looked at her in the eyes "I mean it"

"everyone is scared of you Regina, but that girl in there seems to be fearless" I lifted my head to look at the ceiling as she spoke, I knew where this was going "we need someone like her in this office Regina, someone who can actually stick up for herself and not be afraid to speak her mind to you"

I swallowed the rest of the drink down my throat before placing the empty glass on the table "Katharyn you have no idea what that girl made me feel, I was someone I wasn't, she made me weak and I won't let that happen again"

"then don't, don't let her make you weak, I mean come on Regina, you were teenagers, you have both changed. You are married, you moved on and I am sure she did too" urgh I couldn't explain this if I wanted too

So I went along with it as I always did when it came to it "you are right" I laughed "god I think it was just a shock seeing her you know, it has been like what 7 or 8 years" 8 years 1 month and 4 days

"there you go" she said turned to walk back to the interview "are you coming"

"I think it is best I sit out for the rest of this one, I don't want to scare the poor girl" I forced a smile "I am sure you will calm her nerves"

"only if you are sure that you trust me with this decision, she may be your PA after all"

Mine? The word that means so much to what I wanted but it would be so far from touching it "of course I trust you"

With that she left the office to continue the interview with Emma, as the next hour ticked on, it took my all not to go back in there and see her again. My mind started thinking about that day in my house, her lips were so soft, I could still taste her, I remember her smell, I had wanted it for so dam long and when I finally had her I didn't want to let her go. I felt the familiar pain rise up in my chest the more I thought of her. I mentally slapped myself to get a grip of this situation.

Katharyn was right, we were just kids, I guess getting left the way she left me and then for her to disappear did more to me than I cared to realize. I sat at my desk with my head in my hands feeling a headache rise in my head with all the thoughts swimming around it. I closed my eyes trying to think of something other than the blonde when I heard a knock on the door "Not now I am busy" I called out without looking up

"Regina" my eyes lifted up slowly as I heard her soft voice, there she was, the women my mind was inconveniently occupied with again, just stood in the door way "can I speak with you"

"you may" I waved to the seat in front of my desk as I took my eyes away from hers.

It was silent for a few minutes after she sat down, I refused to look at her as I pretended to look busy in front of the computer, I started to become impatient "what it is? I haven't got all day Miss Swan I am a busy woman"

"I got the job" it was then that I looked towards her, for the first time since she fell into the door she looked somewhat nervous

"well that's great" I looked back towards the computer

"is it?" my eyes threatened to look at her again but I refrained and only nodded "look Regina I-"

"it is Mrs Mills now Miss Swan" I cut her off abruptly

"sorry Mrs Mills, look I have told your colleague I needed to speak with you before I made my decision. I will only work with you if you are willing to work with me too. I need this job Re-Mrs Mills, what happened in the past, well I am really so-"

"why do you need this job of all the jobs in town" I asked her questioningly as I cut her off, I couldn't bare talking about the past with her

She sighed, and I saw her shoulders drop slightly "I need to be close to my son who is in the school across the road, I am more than qualified for this job Mrs Mills, at least give this a shot and if it doesn't work out in say 6 months I will be out of your hair"

The only thing I heard was that she had a son "your son?" I asked and looked at her

"yes, my son Henry" my heart skipped a beat

"Henry?" I gasped "that was my father's name"

She smiled and nodded. Did she know it was his name?

"how old is your son?" I asked slowly trying to put the pieces together.

She looked down to her hands again, I could tell she didn't want to answer that, and I understood immediately "please" she whispered so softly I nearly missed it, my heart broke slightly for the girl in front of me, images of the teenager I once knew flashed before my eyes

For the first time, I looked at her face, she looked tired, thinner even, she was still beautiful, even more than before? She wasn't wearing those big black rimmed glasses anymore, and if I was honest I was a little disappointed. We sat in silence for a few more moments.

I must have been staring for too long as she stood up to leave "thank you for your time Regina, it-it was good to see you" she sounded defeated. Oh god the pain in my chest rose again, I couldn't let her walk out again. I stood up quickly knocking my chair backwards, not caring at the abruptness of it

"Monday 9am sharp Miss Swan" I said breathlessly

She turned towards me looking shocked but a bright smile formed on her lips "thank you"

"don't be late, and 6 months Emma, you have 6 months" not addressing the fact that I said her name, which fell so easily from my lips, she smiled again and walked out of my office

"it was good to see you too" I whispered to myself only.


	4. Part 4

"What time will you be home honey?" I heard my husband Robin call down the stairs as I was shamelessly trying to run down the stairs and out the door quickly

"I don't know" I shouted back

"you don't know, surely you know when you will be back from the gym" I rolled my eyes "don't roll your eyes at me young lady" he playfully said even though I knew he was annoyed and trying to keep his temper in check

"Sorry Robin, but really I do not know, Katharyn mentioned we should go for coffee afterwards to catch up" I went to leave again but he held my elbow. I snatched it away "Robin what have I told you about that, you can't always grab my arms like that" I used to not mind it, I liked the idea of being his once upon a time. He always held me so close to him when we were out in public, at first, I didn't mind, but now, over these past couple of years I have begun to recent it.

"what? so I can't hold my wife now?" he raised he voice

"not now please, I don't want to argue" I went to walk to the door again but instead of his hand his words stopped me in my tracks

"are you having an affair" completely blind sided by his question, I turned with my jaw hanging way lower than it should be.

"excuse me" was all I could say back

He took a step closer to me "you heard me"

"Robin for heavens sake no. I would never cheat on you" as if realising his mistake, he sighed and took a step back

"so why are you finding any dam excuse to be away from me lately?" I felt bad for the man, I felt bad for a spilt second until anger took place of that emotion

"Robin" I began "I am not having an affair, I am going to the gym like I do every Sunday afternoon with Katharyn, we may or may not go for coffee afterwards so because of that I do not know what time I will be home" I took a deep breath "and do not ever ask if I am having an affair again, If I wanted to be with someone else I would have told you that already, give me a little more credit" with that I walked straight out the house towards my car

Robin was a decent guy but lately he has been acting strangely. I know I have been working way more hours than normal but that is because I haven't had a PA in a while. Yet that shouldn't be the reason he is acting this way. I sometimes wonder if I should ever have married Robin, we were doing great before we got married then as soon as that ring was placed on my finger I felt owned and I didn't like it.

He always wants to know where I am, always calling and messaging me through the day, I can guarantee when I leave the gym later I will have a message from him asking where I am. The thing I don't understand at the moment, is that he puts all this effort into asking where I am, demanding to know every detail about what my plans are but when we are together he stops all efforts all together, I can't even remember the last time we had sex it's been that long.

I arrive at the gym 20minutes later to spot Katharyn waiting at the entrance for me. I get my bag out the car and make my way over. A small smile spreads on my face as she is jumping from one foot to the other trying to keep warm.

"are you trying to make a new dance routine up girl" I tease walking towards her

"Regina, what time do you call this, you're late by..." she looks at her watch "...8minutes, the class has already started"

"you could have gone in without me you know, besides Robin kept me" she raised he eye brow smirking "not like that"

"oh, asking where you are again?" I nodded and walked into the gym "come on, lets box some of your frustration out"

I loved this class, we have been going to this class for the past 18 months and it's the one place I like to go to get all my frustration out ready for week ahead. This class was always full which I liked as I felt like I could hide away into the crowd.

"oh, we have a new instructor this week" Katharyn said as we quickly walked to the changing room "I heard from Ashley that John broke his arm and needed a replacement pretty quick"

"good, I am glad this isn't cancelled you know how much I love this class" I started laughing "god knows what my staff with be faced with if this class was cancelled"

Katharyn rolled her eyes but laughed along with me.

We walked into the class which was already under way, I didn't get a chance to look at the new instructor as we were at the back of the class, we set our water bottles down and started to ease into the routine

"come on, keep those arms moving" I heard over the speaker "right, left, right, right left"

"god she is ruthless" I heard one of the girls saying beside me. I looked towards her to see her covered in sweat. This new instructor must be working them hard.

I smiled to myself as I always loved a challenge, so I lowered my head and got my mind into the routine and begun

"fuck" I heard Katharyn breathlessly say next to me after 15 minutes "fuck I can't carry on" I laughed even though my muscles were shouting for me to stop.

"don't be weak Katharyn" I teased back "just slow down a little"

"what and let you beat me...never" I laughed as I knew deep down she will stop in a few minutes. In fact, I looked around and noticed a few of the girls already on the floor with there heads on their knees, one girl looked like she was ready to throw up

"come on girls" I heard the instructor say again, I am sure that voice sounds familiar, but I couldn't place it. I still couldn't get a good look at her, so I just shrugged it off and carried on "OK let's begin again. I will come around the room see your postures. Keep going you're all doing a great job" yeah right I thought, half the class had dropped "I expect the girls who seemed to have had a little rest to get back up and begin again" I heard groans around me, I liked this girl she was tough

"oh fuck" I heard Katharyn say again after a few more minutes, I didn't respond to her this time as I knew she was just being dramatic "Regina" she said in a hushed voice.

"What" I hissed through my muscles aching, she looked like she had seen a ghost as she looked towards me. "what" I said again looking at her confused "why are you looking at me like-"

"looking good" I heard the familiar voice behind me. I turned my head to be met with Green eyes looking at me

"Wh-at" I was so shocked I stumbled backwards tripping over my own foot, before I knew I was a goner I felt an arm wrapping around my waist and the other holding my upper arm "shit" I hissed

I felt a warm body pressed up against my own, the sweet smell of her skin engulfed my senses making me slightly light headed. I made absolutely no effort to move away from and it seems she was in the same state of mind. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath "are you ok" she whispered. God if she wasn't holding me I would be on the floor

"y-yes I am fine, thank you" suddenly realised the position we were in, we immediately separated only for me to hiss and crotch down holding my ankle "dammit" I said through clenched teeth

"Henry" Emma shouted, it was then I noticed a young boy sat in the corner of the room playing on tablet "Henry" she shouted again, the boy looked up and came running over.

"Mom, are you ok" oh my god he was adorable, he had big brown eyes that made your heart melt

"I'm fine kid, but could you get that cold pack out of my bag please"

"Ok" he said and ran off

"that's Henry huh?" she smiled and nodded

"OK class that's it for today" she stood up and spoke to the class, Katharyn knelt beside me with a smirk on her face, I gave her a look that make that smirk wipe off her face

"are you ok?" Katharyn said

"I think I have just gone over it wrong, you could have told me it was Emma Katharyn, I nearly had a heart attack" I spoke quietly

"right of course, I will just tell you that you high school crush who you are still madly in love with was stood directly behind" I smacked her arm for her to shut up

I heard someone clear their throat and noticed Emma crotch down next to me again with Henry standing next to her, I gave him a small smile which he retuned and stood behind Emma legs "he is a little shy" Emma Said

"its ok, I used to be too at his age" I said so he could hear

"I have a cold pack to put on your ankle, do you think you could stand back up" I nodded and went to stand up, she must have noticed my struggle and held my arm to help me up. I smiled, I am sure a blush rose on my cheeks. Great!

"thank you, I will be OK I am sure it is just a sprain" I spoke confidently "its not the first time I have went over it"

"you fall often then?" she said with a smile

"only when she is speechless" Katharyn spoke up laughing, I glared at her "anyway, I have to go Regina, will you be ok getting home" I couldn't believe she was leaving me

"of course, dear I will be fine" not wanting to show I was bothered, but now I will have to call Robin, it's the last thing I wanted to do. She pecked my cheek and ran out the studio obviously leaving me on purpose

"So, you sure you will be able to get home or were you being too proud to say otherwise" I blushed and looked down getting ready to attempt to walk to the car "I thought so"

Before I had a chance to protest she had already hooked her arm around my waist half carrying me out of the gym with Henry running behind "Really Emma I will fine, I am sure you need to shower and get Henry home I will just call Robin"

"Robin?" she looked confused

"my husband" her face paled slightly

"oh, oh yes of course" she put her bag over her shoulder "well if you are sure you are ok"

"I am, thank you" she stood there for a minute longer "OK well I will see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I questioned

"Erm, yeah at work, I do still have a job, right? I mean I didn't mean to hurt your ankle?" she said sounding unsure

My eyes widened as I totally forgot "god yes of course, sorry, my mind isn't with it right now, I wasn't expecting to see you here at all, it just slipped my mind and I don't blame you for this" pointing at my ankle "it was an accident"

"that's ok, if it helps I wasn't expecting to see you too, I didn't spot you till I walked around the room noticing your bod-" she was cute off by her son

"mom come ooooon you promised me ice cream if I was a good boy" I saw her smile and bite her lip, god I wanted to take that lip between my teeth, fuck

"OK give me 10minute while I shower then we can go OK kid?" he nodded and sat back down playing on his tablet "OK see you tomorrow Regina"

"B-bye Emma" the image of her in the shower filled my mind, as she walked to the shower rooms, I grabbed my bag out of the locker, I took out my phone and called Robin

I tried 8 times and no bloody answer, I was fuming. Stuff it, I threw all my stuff in my bag. I pulled my jacket on and started to walk, well hobble, to the exit.

"you're still here?" I heard Emma say behind me making me jump again, this time I have the car door to hold onto

"you have to stop doing that" I said through clenched teeth

"sorry" I turned to face her "I didn't mean to scare you" she looked down to the floor embarrassed, god she looked cute...stop it

"it's ok, I just got a shock that's all" why am I being so nice to her. "and yes, I am still here"

"do you need a ride?" I looked to her and saw Henry behind her looking bored, she followed my eyes to him and sighed "I can drop you off on the way to get him ice cream" I saw his eyes light up with the mention of ice cream

"are you sure, I mean I can just driv-"

"NO" she cut me off "I mean no Regina, you need to rest your ankle and its on the way right"

"how do you know where I live?" I questioned

She laughed "oh shit, for some reason I thought you still lived in your old house"

"actually" I started "it is in that direction" I smiled back at her

"OK come on let's get you home and I need to get my kid some ice cream before he turned into the hulk" she laughed and nudged Henry, he just giggled along with her

We drove in silence for the entire journey, apart from me giving her directions. I kept glancing at her when she was driving, at one point I am sure I held my eyes on her longer than I should have, and I am sure I seen her cheeks blush under my gaze. She looked at me making me turn my head to look the opposite direction. God she just caught me staring at her. Just great!

"just here on the left please" I said quietly trying to calm my sudden state of nervousness

"nice house" she said while looking at my home

"thanks, well thank you driving me back" I said not looking at her.

"will you be ok?" I melted a little at her concern

"of course, nothing that a nice soak in the bath won't fix" I saw her eyes widen slightly but then looked away again "Well thanks again, and Henry it was lovely meeting you" I looked towards him, he gave me the biggest goofy grin I think I have ever seen

I got out the car and made my way up the path to my home, Robin opened the door quickly looking all flustered

"Regina, you're home early" he looked at me hobbling towards him "oh dear what have you done?"

"I went over it awkwardly, I think its just a sprain" without a second thought he walked towards me and scooped my body up under his arms "Robin, I am fine you don't have to carry me" I protested

"hush, no wife of mine is going to struggle" I rolled my eyes at him, I looked over his shoulder to see Emma stare at me just before she drove off.

I may have been seeing things, but I am sure I saw a hint of hurt cross her eyes, either that or it was wishful thinking.


	5. Part 5

"so, he just carried you into the house?" Katharyn said shocked, we were sat in my office having our usual Monday morning coffee

"yes" I answered "then he proceeded to carry me to the bathroom, he ran me a bath, put bath salts in then lit candles to 'make me relax' he told me to soak for a while, then he just left me to get on with it. I was so confused. He hasn't shown that sort of affection in a while" I was explaining the previous night events to Katharyn who just kept nodding and sipping her coffee

"and afterwards?" she asked

"afterwards, well afterwards he went in the shower and then took me to bed" she looked at me to carry on "I hated it" I lowered my head feeling dreadfully ashamed

She reached over and held my hand "its OK Regina, he is trying, it will just take a bit of time to get back into it again"

"I know it's just-" I stopped not knowing if I should carry on

"it's just what?

I took a deep breath before I said this out loud "I don't know if I am attracted to him anymore, I mean when he was touching me last night I felt nothing. I haven't felt that empty during or after sex ever"

"ohh Regina I'm sorry" she pulled me into her arms, I would never normally allow this type of comfort, but I felt so drained, I didn't even sleep last night "it isn't because of a certain blonde is it"

"no" I answered immediately, "you were right Katharyn, what I feel for Emma was a teenage crush, she may be beautiful and I do find her attractive but I am married and I would never let someone outside of my marriage effect my marriage" I took another breath "I have felt this for a while with Robin I just don't know how to fix it. He is so distance half the time, but when he is present I don't want him to be, does that make sense?"

"that's only because you are both not use to it anymore. Give it time Regina I am sure it will be ok" I nodded and pulled away

"you're right, I just need to give it a bit of time" I knew deep down I wanted out but I am too loyal for my own good. I would rather work at my marriage with Robin than to see it end in divorce. Regardless of my feelings for Emma I needed to push them aside, I don't even know the girl anymore.

As if one que there was a knock at the door "come in" Katharyn called "oh Emma, hello"

"hello Katharyn, Mrs Mills" I frowned at her calling me Mrs Mills, in truth I hated hearing her saying but then I remembered I needed to be professional

"Miss Swan how are you this morning, ready for your first day" I questioned

"a little nervous but I am ready" why was she nervous "how is your ankle?"

"ohh it is ok, still a little painful but at least I can walk on it" she was looking directly at me at this point, I felt my breath hitch in my throat, god her stare was intense

"it certainly looked like you were looked after last night from what I saw" I heard the slight tremor in her voice.

Not wanting to go into this conversation with her now as I didn't see the need I changed it immediately "yes well, I was" I saw her face go back to being masked "Katharyn, can you show Emma to her desk and introduce her to the team. Emma we should sit down together this morning and go through this week's agenda"

"Of course, come on Emma, I will show around and give you the gossip of the office" I heard her say quietly thinking I didn't hear

"Katharyn, no office politics please" I snapped

"yes 'Mrs' Mills" she smirked and took Emma out the room, Emma didn't look back at me which was slightly unsettling

My morning was so busy I completely lost track of time, it wasn't until Katharyn came back to the office to see if I wanted lunch that I realised I hadn't even managed to get to speak with Emma yet. I told Katharyn my order and asked her to send Emma in as she left

About 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door "Hey, you wanted to see me?" Emma spoke as she peeked her head in the door

"yes, come in Miss Swan" I waved her in "please sit, I wanted to go over this week's agenda and to let you know what I expect from you being here"

She sat down and pulled her notebook out and pen "old school I see" she looked at me confused so I pointed to her notebook "notebook?"

"ohh should I use something else?" I noticed she held her pen tightly "I-I didn't know if you wanted me to bring anything else with me"

"that's ok. You can use the laptop we have provided, that is yours to take home also, but please feel free to use your notepad also if you are more accustomed to this"

I don't understand why this girl makes me so soft with her, people in her position in the past have always felt the wrath of me, I have zero patience. I mean who uses a pen and paper these days?

"I will use the laptop moving forward, I haven't been at my desk yet as I seem to have been introduce to the whole office so I wasn't sure I had a laptop" she spoke like an employee, guess I need to get my business head back on

"OK, so your laptop will already have my calendar shared with yours, so you will know when and where my meetings are. From next week I need you to keep this updated for me, I can not afford this to be wrong in anyway. My position is an important one, therefore if something is wrong this could end up disastrous. Do you understand Miss Swan?"

"yes, Mrs Mills" there it is again with the Mrs Mills "I have one request if this is ok?"

"you have been here half a day already and you are already asking for requests" I respond to her, but again those eyes made my wall fall "very well, what is it?"

"on Thursdays, I may be late, I have this thing with Henry that I can not miss and need to be with him. I had mentioned this on my application, but no one has mentioned this since with me, so I wanted to tell you personally"

"can I ask what this 'thing' is that so important that you need to go attend" she snapped her head up and look offended

"my son, my son is what is so important" she snapped back

"right" I just said back, and let the room fall silence, I had a million and one things to ask her, but I just couldn't let them leave my mouth

"so, is it ok if I could have Thursday mornings off?" she spoke quietly this time, almost timidly

"yes" I was still looking at her, she still had hardly looked at me throughout this meeting that I started thinking she was avoiding my eyes "why wont you look at me" I spoke without thinking.

Her eyes shot up to mine "what?" she held my gaze for a minute "sorry I am just finding this weird"

"weird how" I responded

"we were once equals Regina at school, now I have to call you Mrs Mills and now I work for you and you call me Miss Swan" she sighed

"you wanted this job Miss Swan"

"I know" she protested "I know, I just didn't know I would feel this way" my jaw tightened with frustration

"what way?" I couldn't help but ask

"nothing, I shouldn't have said anything"

"no, there is more what is it?" she sat in silence again not looking at me, I sighed in frustration again "Emma, what is it"

"I-I need this job, I really do, as well as the job at the gym, Henry needs a parent that can really provide for him" I saw her fidget with her pen again "I wasn't expecting to see you again" she whispered the last part

I sucked a breath in "well" I began "I wasn't expecting to see you again either"

"I'm sorry" was the only thing she said, but the way she said it I knew she meant it, all that time of being angry with her suddenly just vanished, seemed somewhat pointless

"timeout" I said, she looked at me confused "timeout from work for the next 15 minutes, we need to talk Emma, and I think the only way we are going to move on from the elephant in the room is to discuss things"

"OK" she said slowly

"I need to know some things" I saw the fear in her face "if I ask you some questions and you don't want to answer just tell me" she nodded and put her pen on the table

I took a deep breath before I asked the question I knew the answer too but wanted to hear it from her "is Henry Neil's child?" she nodded but kept her head down

"did you move away because you were pregnant" she looked into my eyes, I saw the conflict

"sort of" she answered "when I left your house that night I walked around for hours thinking, when I finally got home Neil was waiting in his car for me, I had totally forgot that he wanted me to seen him"

"what happened"

"well I tried to get past him to get to my house, he grabbed my arms trying to get me in his car, I was so scared that I started to shout for my dad. Neil still wouldn't let go and he kicked me in my stomach. I was so scared Regina that I told him I might be pregnant and to leave me alone. He stopped what he was doing immediately and stood in complete shock. I thought I had managed to avoid any further drama, but I heard my mother shriek in shock"

"didn't they not see him hurt you" I asked

"to this day I think they did but the shock of what I shouted about maybe being pregnant sort of over ruled it" I was gripping my hands tightly under the table trying to contain my anger

"my mother was so mad at me, I think my dad was in shock and started to walk towards Neil, he got the message and ran into his car and drove off. I have never been shouted at so much in my life that night, they wouldn't even let me explain what happened. It was the first and last time that my mother raised her hand to me. I quickly ran out of the room upstairs and packed my bag"

"why didn't you come back to me" I snapped

"I don't know, I wish I did, believe me, there have been countless times where I kicked myself for running away from you that night or not returning to you, but then I think to myself we didn't really know each other, and I couldn't put all this on you. You have to believe me Regina that I was a quiet kid, I didn't socialise very well, I was going through a lot and that night, my emotions were all over. When we kissed that night" I think we both blushed "all fears left my body, I felt safe and felt things I haven't felt before or felt since. At the same time it scared the living shit out of me. I didn't want to be a burden you at all"

"you could have been though" I was about to spill all my cards in the table but held back

"I know that now Regina, I was just scared and young and stupid"

"so what did you do after your argument" trying to move away from that part of the conversation as I felt dread build up in my gut.

"I ran away, I had a friend called August I spoke with online, I got in touch with him and he let me come and stay with him. I found out a few weeks later I was for sure pregnant with Henry, August helped me through the whole pregnancy I will forever be grateful" I smiled as I saw her face light up at the mention of August

"did you ever speak with your parents again, I heard they moved away?"

"only recently" and that's all she said on the matter

"OK"

"Regina, I know we were just kids, but I have felt bad every day for just running away from you like that. I always liked you and I hated myself for not explaining" she looked in my eyes. But my heart broke all over again, I could have helped her, I could have been there for her.

"its ok Emma, I understand" even though I fully didn't "we have both moved on from that, and everything worked out for the best right?" I forced a smile

"right yeah, so Robin huh, how long you been married for" I was startled by the question

"just under 2 years, we were together for a couple of years before we were married also" she nodded and looked down

"so you're really happy then?"

I coughed and move awkwardly on my chair "yes, I suppose I am" I smiled again

"great" I could hear something unfamiliar in her voice

"yup great" she sat in silence for another few minutes "are we still on a timeout?"

"I don't know, is there anything else you want to know?" oh god there were a million things to ask

"erm are you with anyone at the moment?" why on earth did I just ask that, did I even want to know

"no, no one" she answered immediately, I had to hide the smile on my face "whoever I end up with has to fall in love with Henry before I would even consider giving them a chance"

I laughed "well that shouldn't be hard, I have already fallen in love with his big brown eyes and shy personality"

The room fell silent filled with some tension I have never felt before, whilst my eyes widened at what I said, I cannot believe I just said that, I saw a small smirk on Emma's lips

"erm I mean I-"

Suddenly Katharyn walked into the office with two bags of food which I assumed was our dinner. "grubs up girl...oh sorry Emma, I didn't know you were still here"

"that's ok" Emma said while standing "we were finishing up anyway, thank you Mrs Mills"

I guess timeout was done "thank you Miss Swan"


	6. Part 6

That one small smirk she had on her face was enough to get my mind spinning for remainder of the week, why did she smirk when I word vomited my love for Henry. Did she like me, was she playing a game, or did she just do it to help easy the utter embarrassment for myself.

Whatever it was, this week has been a nightmare, on the outside everyone will think its been a successful week, well it has for the company but for the brain of Regina Mills its been hell. Every time Emma comes in the office I turn into a blundering mess. I have not been able to concentrate on my work at all.

When I walk out the office we glance at each other, there are times when there is no need to look at me, I see her stealing small looks towards me, but this cant be one sided can it, I mean I am looking at her also. Sometimes she moves her head quickly to avoid my eyes and I do it also. Yes, this has got to be a game. The only time this week where I have got any form of work done was on Thursday morning when Emma wasn't in the office.

When she returned my focus left immediately. But it wasn't the same feeling I got previously, I looked into her eyes which were blood shot, had she been crying? She kept herself to herself for the rest of the day, only speaking to myself and Katharyn when necessary. The next day was more or less the same. I was starting to get concerned about her but then the weekend arrived, and she left at 5pm on the dot which didn't give me a chance to speak to her.

The weekend came and went, it was Sunday, which ended up being depressing as I couldn't go to the gym as my ankle was still a little tender

"hey baby" I heard Robin come into the bedroom

"hey" he climbed up onto the bed and engulfed me in his arms, I felt anxious the second he touched me

"so you staying home and not heading to the gym" he whispered in my ear causing the hairs on my neck to stand and not in a good way, he then pressed his groin into my back "do you want to have some fun"

Trying my hardest to take Katharyn's advice I nodded and turned in his arms "what do you suggest dear" oh god I didn't want this at all

He started to kiss me hard, I felt his stubble graze against my chin. He pushed me back onto the bed spreading my legs, so he lay between me, grinding against me. this wasn't comfortable "can you not lean on me so much" I said between kissing him

He lifted his body off me slightly only for him to cup my crotch forcefully "I want to fuck you so hard right now" he moaned into my mouth and he sloppily kissed me

We were interrupted by the door bell "leave it" Robin said as he pushed me back down and started to assault my face again. He groaned loudly when the door bell rung again "for fuck sake" she shouted and stood off the bed

I closed my eyes to control my breathing, tears sprung in my eyes. I was a horrible person I couldn't even get my body to enjoy the touch of my husband. This was wrong on so many levels

"Regina" I heard Robin call up the stairs for me

"what" I got off the bed and made my way down stairs, I saw Katharyn stood at the door with her gym attire on "I can't go Katharyn my ankle is still a little sore"

"don't be silly, we can do workouts just using your upper body" she gave me an award-winning smile which made me roll my eyes

"OK" I said happily

"what? No Regina, what about our night together" Robin cut in

"oh, come on Robin, you know Sunday is my day with your wife" I loved Katharyn as she knew Robin wouldn't talk back to her

"fine" she said angerly "what time will you be back?" and there it was

"I am taking her for food afterwards Robin, sorry I forgot to tell Regina about this on Friday, as she is away on business for my birthday I wanted to celebrate with her" I saw Katharyn look at me and wink when Robin wasn't looking

"ohh of course, OK that's great I will call one of the boys and go see them tonight then" he said suddenly happy. I could never understand his change in attitude

"come on Regina get ready we have a gym to hit"

When we arrived at the gym the first thing I seen was Henry sat playing his games. "Regina do you mind if I go to boxercise, I know you can do your upper body strengthening without me?"

I took another look at Henry "sure, I will see you afterwards" I walked towards Henry and sat next to him

"hello Henry" he looked up from his game towards me and gave me a shy smile

"what you playing on" I asked, he looked back at this game an shrugged but didn't respond "do you not want to talk to me"

"mom said I am not suppose to talk to strangers" he said so innocently

"I am not a stranger Henry, remember you helped me last week with your mom when I hurt my ankle" I saw his little face turn into realisation "I am your moms friend"

"you hurt your ankle?" I nodded "I remember" I smiled "whats your name"

"Regina, and I already know yours because your not a stranger" he giggled

"you're funny Regina" I laughed with him

"I guess I am"

"is your leg still sore" aww my heart melted

"a little but its getting better thanks to you and your mom" he smiled then went back to his game

"soooooo, what you are playing on" this got his attention and he ended up talking to me about his game, about who all the characters were and what special objects each one could have

"momma got me this for getting better" he suddenly said

"getting better" I asked

"Yup, I was a big boy and very brave" I looked towards him as I took my eyes off the screen that he was trying to teach me how to play

"well, I think you are a very brave boy"

"like a prince?" he asked "like on my game" he looked so hopeful

"yes, like a prince, you Henry are a brave prince" he fist pumped the air shouting yes which made me to laugh along with him

"Henry" I heard Emma say as she walked out of the class "I hope you aren't bothering Regina here"

"no, she is my best friend and I am her prince" he said proudly, I saw Emma smile at him, how could anyone not love this kid. More importantly if that was the case why was Emma single?

"is that right, I thought I was your best friend?" she pouted to him

"no mamma, you're my mom and Regina is my best friend" he frowned at her

"OK OK" she held her arms up in surrender, it was then that I noticed the sweat covering her body. My eyes ran from her toned legs to her tight abs moving to her extremely toned arms, I swallowed as I reached her eyes, blushing when I noticed her eyebrow raised looking back at me, I quickly averted my eyes

"I am a prince for being brave mamma!" Henry said, I seen Emma freeze slighty but then bent down in front of him and held his hand. I kept quiet not wanting to ruin this moment for them

"you will always be my brave boy and I am very proud of you" she kissed his forehead and stood back up

"hot chocolate mom, don't forget" he demanded but playfully

"of course, give me a few minutes to get changed" she looked towards me and smiled

"Regina do you want to come with us" it looked like he looked directly into my soul

"I am sure she is busy Henry" he pouted and dropped his head

"no no its ok, I can come" I seen his face light up "let me just let Katharyn know"

I walked away quickly to find Katharyn, when I found her I started laughing as she was stood rather close with one of the male instructors she has had her eyes on for a while. I told her I was going with Emma and Henry, she didn't mind as I knew she wanted to stay with this guy

When I came back to Henry and Emma they were waiting for me at the entrance

"are you ready" Emma and Henry both said at the same time "I am so happy you are coming"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to have a hot chocolate with my favourite prince" I saw both Emma and Henrys face light up, my heart fluttered for them both.

We arrived at Grannies 10 minutes later, Grannies was a small diner in town, it had been open longer than I dare think, way before I was born, I remember my mother and father taking me here when I was younger once a week, it was the highlight of my week. I remember telling my mother that I will keep the tradition going when I had kids, but I haven't been able to uphold my promise as yet

We sat down in a booth at one side of the entrance, Henry picked up the menu which seemed much bigger than his actually body making me chuckle, Emma sat beside me, when she first sat down her knee grazed my leg. I am not sure if she noticed, but I could feel my body flush from her touch.

We sat and talked about nonsense for about an hour, Henry kept us entertained with his brilliant imagination of his stories. During his time I felt myself getting closer to Emma and I was sure she was doing the same thing.

I rested my hand on my thigh, I could feel the tips of my fingers wanting to reach out to touch hers. I noticed she had also placed her hand on her thigh whilst she was talking to Henry. My heart was racing, could she really be feeling the same way, all I could feel was something pulling me towards her. I chanced a glance at our hands and noticed they were millimetres apart, just as I closed the gap and felt the tip of my fingers on hers the hairs at the back on my neck shot up and this time it was in a good way.

"Can I get you guys anything else" the waitress walked over to us successfully popping the bubble we had created

"no thank you Ruby" I said as I withdrew my hand back "just the bill please"

"Ruby? Ruby Lucas?" Emma said, Ruby cocked her head to the side until she realised who was stood in front of her

"EMMA" Ruby screeched "is that really you?"

"Yes Ruby it's me" Emma answered smiling

"Dam girl, look at you, you grew up fine" jealously ran through my veins as Emma laughed blushing, blushing she is blushing at her

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" she responded. God this can't be happening

"We should go out Emma it's been far too long" Ruby asked

"Yeah that would be great Ruby" as if remembering I was sat here she looked at me then down to her hand slowly pulling her hand back to the table. My heart clenched.

"Hey I best go" I spoke up "thanks for a nice evening" I went to stand up but Emma quickly grabbed my hand, it took me by surprise

"Don't go yet" she spoke softly, I gave her weak smile

"I really should go" I said as convincing as I could but I could hear the uncertainty in my own voice

"Please stay Regina, we haven't had desert yet" god those eyes, that kid will be a heart breaker when he is older

"What can I get you guys then" Ruby spoke but didn't really look at me, her eyes we focused on Emmas

"I'll just have another coffee please and Henry here will more than likely have the chocolate Sunday" Emma said then turned to me "would you like anything Regina"

I was just in shock that I wasn't given an option to stay or not and also the fact that Emma still had hold of my hand "erm just a coffee please" I went to sit back down and noticed that Emma was looking at me with a smile on her face. She squeezed my hand a little then let go, leaving my hand yearning for her touch again

Ruby took the order then walked away leaving myself wondering what just happened

"Ruby seems to like you" I nervously laughed

Emma laughed too "yeah she was my best friend in pre-school" our parents were friends when they were young

Of course how could I forget, mine, Emma's and Ruby's parents were all friends, I must remember to find out what happened

"You should take her up on her offer and go out with her" what on Earth was I doing?

"Yeah I think I might" she looked down to my hand again but didn't make any move this time "I don't really have time to make new friends, I would rather spend as much time with Henry as possible, but I suppose one night won't harm" she smiled at me which I returned.

The remainder of out the evening was spent pretty much the same of the first part, laughing and joking alongside Henry. By the end of the night my cheeks were sore from smiling and laughing so much. I can't remember the last night I felt so happy, apart from the occasional flare of jealously every time Ruby came close but Emma seems to keep edging closer to me again as if that invisible pull was back.

Emma offered to drive me home which I accepted as it was quite far from my home, after two minutes in the car Henry was fast asleep

"I can't do that" I whispered

"You don't need to whisper, that kid can sleep through an earthquake" she both laughed.

"He is adorable Emma, you must be very proud" I saw her eyes gloss over and was worried I said something wrong "are you ok?"

I reached over and placed my hand on her knee without thinking, she froze slightly but I seen her shoulders relax after a few seconds

"Sorry, I'm fine" she brushed a tear away "I'm not proud of a lot of things in my life but that kid there is my absolute world and I've never been prouder to call him my son"

Her words touched me, I've never heard her speak so passionately "he is a pretty amazing young man" I spoke honestly

"Yes he is" she looked in the rear view mirror and smiled

It was silent for a while until she spoke again "he wasn't very well, he had a heart condition from birth" I looked back towards her waiting for her to carry on "I nearly lost him when he was 12 hours old. They told me his heart was too weak but he managed to pull through"

"Last year he had major heart surgery, it was the most scariest thing I've ever gone through but he pulled through, he was so brave Regina, I can't help but feel guilty as I felt like he was the one keeping me going not the other way around" she stopped the car outside my home

"Don't feel guilty, you have each other that's what makes your bond special. You kept each other going" I reached for her hand again which she accepted immediately

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm telling you this, Henry seems to have bonded with you which is extremely rare, the only other person he seems to ever bonded with apart from me is August" I suddenly felt extremely special

"Well I said the other day he is easy to love" this time I didn't shy away from what I said. As I meant every word. He is a great little boy and he seemed to have grabbed hold of my heart, there was no hidden meaning behind it

"That makes me happy" Emma said, we both looked at each still holding hands, I could die happily under her gaze. I felt us both lean in, I could feel her breath on my skin.

"Mom" we heard Henry groan. We didn't move away from each other, we both smiled and looked towards Henry.

"He likes to sleep talk" Emma said again, still not moving

"He does?" I said as my eyes drifted to her lips as she nodded, I just wanted to kiss her again but suddenly something stopped me.

Robin! I'm married for heavens sake. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath slowly moving back "I-I better head inside" I let go of her hand and grabbed my bag "I really did have a good night"

She went to say something but closed her mouth and eyes, she shook her head smiling when she opened her eyes again "me too Regina. We should do it again"

"We should. I'll see you tomorrow, say good night to Henry" I went to open to the door again but she pulled me back and kissed my cheek. My eyes shut immediately as she let her lips linger on my face.

She pulled back slowly "goodnight" she spoke

Finally, with much effort, I stepped out of the car, I shut the door and walked up the path to my home. I didn't look back. I didn't trust myself. I felt although my heart had stopped beating for the entire time. It wasn't until I opened my door and rested my back against it when I closed the door that I let out a breath, I lifted my hand to my face where I could still feel her lips. That one kiss on my cheek aroused me so much more than Robin had ever done the entire time we have been together.

"Fuck"


	7. Part 7

It has been two weeks since I went for hot chocolate with Emma and Henry. For some reason we have both been acting professional with each other. The first week was strange, it was as if the Sunday night hadn't happened, which was kind of OK with me as the guilt of being attracted to someone other than my husband was eating me alive. I needed to focus on work again and also my marriage.

Our eyes still connected every now and then, I sometimes saw a smile grace them beautiful lips, I knew I was too deep into my attraction but I really couldn't take it further. It scared me and intrigued me at the same time. Therefore I knew I had to somehow end this fascination I had with Emma.

So by the end of the second week I thought I was starting to get somewhere with my marriage, I worked hard for 10 days to get Emma out of my mind, as best as I could anyway, in the end I knew I needed to focus on Robin, I just needed to get on with my life, no matter how much it was tearing me apart on the inside. Myself and Robin has arranged to go out on a date. I can't remember the last time we went out but I was surprisingly looking forward to it.

As I was leaving the office on the Friday to get ready for my date, I had a pile of folders I needed Emma to file away, but as I approached her desk I saw Walsh from IT stood next to Emma's desk, the smile that was gracing her face turned my stomach

"So are we still on for tonight?" I heard Walsh ask

"Of course, I have a babysitter so I'm free for the first time in forever" Emma responded. My heart sank. She is going on a date?

"OK I'll pick you up at 7, see you soon Emma" Walsh walked towards the elevator and left myself and Emma alone in the office, I was trying to look busy by putting the folders away myself until I felt a hand on my shoulder making my jump and dropping them all on the floor

"Christ" I snapped

"Sorry Regina, but isn't that my job" she spoke back

"It's fine Miss Swan, I can do this myself I don't need your help" I snapped

"OK" she paused "have I done something wrong?" She asked so quietly, my heart sank for her, stay strong Regina, don't back down I kept telling myself

"No, why on earth would you ask?" I refused to look at her and carry on trying to get these folders away

"Oh I don't know, these past few weeks you have been avoiding me maybe?" She sounded pissed

"No Miss Swan, I've just been busy" I sighed dropping my shoulders slightly. I was being mean and I knew it

"Ok, well as long as everything is ok" she started to walk away gathering her coat and bag ready to leave

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone?" Completely mentally slapping myself for blurting out that question

"I'm not" she quickly responded

"Oh, right" silence "just I heard you making arrangements with Walsh"

I looked at her in the eyes and saw her smirk slightly "yes we are going out tonight"

Stupid stupid stupid Regina. Still mentally slapping myself "well have a good evening" I said a little too high pitched and rushed back to my office shutting the door behind me

I sat on my sofa with my head in my hands cursing myself for showing my jealously. What juvenile behaviour. I shook my head and abruptly stood up angry with myself .

"Regina" I jumped out of my skin as I didn't even hear her come in and fell back on the sofa

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to scare you again" she apologised

"For god sake Miss Swan, can you just please leave" I snapped back at her as I stood up, I stared at her as coldly as possible but I could only see her frown, she then took a few brave steps towards me "please just go" I turned away from her, I didn't want to let my walls crumble and I knew they would if she kept looking at me like that.

For the third time in how ever many minutes she made me jump by placing her hand on my shoulder but this time I just stayed still

"Regina, tell me what's wrong" I shook my head "please"

"No, it's not appropriate" I walked away from her touch again only to feel her hand on my wrist stopping me

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me" she said so confident "I know something is wrong, if it's because of the other week then I'm sorry if I crossed any lines..."

"Lines?" I cut her off, I was mad "the lines are so far away they are a dot Miss Swan" she still had hold of my wrist "for god sake, I can't do this with you, I can't let myself do this, this is so wrong" I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying, my gates opened and I couldn't stop "I am married, I can't feel this way" I looked at the floor

"Feel what way?" Her voice was soft it was making me weak, dam this woman

"You know what way Emma" I sighed, I felt her hand squeeze my wrist slightly

"Tell me" she close the gap between us by taking a step forward but I refused to look at her sand took a step back

"I-I can't" I felt my eyes gloss over, what is going on with me.

She slowly lifted her other arm up and placed her finger under my chin lifting my face "look at me" she said in softest voice I've ever heard

I slowly lifted my eyes, letting them linger on her lips before finally looking into her eyes "I can't Emma, please don't make me say anything"

I saw her smile sadly at me, we stayed like this for a while just looking at each other. Tears were still threatening to fall but I somehow managed to stay strong. I saw an emotion cross her face before she spoke

"I've missed my chance haven't I?" And those words right there hit me so hard tears fell from my eyes immediately, she ran both her thumbs under my eyes wiping my tears away. I lifted my hands wrapping my fingers around her wrist, I didn't attempt to move them I just felt like I needed to hold on.

"I'm sorry" I weeped

"Shh it's ok, it my own fault I shouldn't have walked out all those years ago. You're married now, I shouldn't even be trying to push things, I'm being so selfish" I looked back in her eyes and I finally felt like we understood each other. Our feelings weren't spoken about but we knew, we really knew what this was.

"I'm so sorry Emma" she suddenly pulled me into her arms and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist. We stayed like this for a few moments, I felt so safe in her arms, her scent was intoxicating, when I felt calm enough I moved back slightly, but as I did I felt her cheek stay graze my own, I felt her breathing hitch slightly as I felt her arms hold on to me a little tighter, I dropped my eyes so they were looking at the outline of her jaw. I lowered my head as we very slowly moved our heads but not once released our hold on each other, it wasn't until the corners of our lips were touching that I felt her breath on my skin, I relished in the way my whole body seemed to have risen a few degrees higher. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips part slightly against my upper lip, gently leaving the most delicate kiss I've ever felt.

With my eyes still closed I gasped as I felt her full lips on my own, it wasn't rough nor fast, it was softer than the first. I could only feel pure lust between us but pure anguish as we knew we couldn't take this further. She gently pulled away from me "goodnight Regina" I squeezed my eyes closed as I felt her kiss my forehead then she walked out of the office. I stood there until I heard the elevator door shut and I dropped to my knees.

I knew this was the right thing to do, I knew I couldn't cheat on Robin. I stayed in the office for another hour, pouring my heart out. It wasn't just for Emma, I cried for my self, my marriage, I cried as I couldn't understand how I ever got in this position. From the outside my life seemed perfect, I had an amazing job, some great friend, and a great marriage. But inside my mind, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away, I was hiding behind everything in my life, hiding my true self.

But this was for the best I kept telling meself


	8. Part 8

I finally got myself off the floor and made my way home. I kept telling myself it was going to be ok, that not pushing things with Emma was the right thing to do. Not only because I have a husband but because of Henry, I couldn't drag Emma into something that could ultimately crumble and hurt Henry.

I've only met him a couple of times and I'm already head over heals for him. I just couldn't do that. They both deserved someone to be loyal to both of them. I couldn't be that for them as I'm already loyal to someone else.

As I walked into my home I took off my heals and dropped my bag to the floor, I was home earlier than normal so I walked to the kitchen to get a drink. I opened the fridge and immediately look out a bottle of wine.

I sat at the island and quickly let the cold wine fall down the back of my throat, I closed my eyes and rested my head in one hand and circled my other finger around the top of my glass. I needed to pull myself around and get ready for tonight. I needed to make my marriage work.

I jumped when I heard a thud come from upstairs, Robin isn't suppose to be home for another hour yet. I stood up and walked towards the stairs, grabbing an umbrella as a weapon. I thought about calling the cops when I heard a second thud but I was already half way up the stairs. I stopped and thought what the hell was I doing. If there was an intruder what on Earth was I suppose to do?

I started backing up and walking backwards down the stairs when I heard familiar voices, or what could be close to voices. My anger Rose immediately and I starting storming up the stairs.

Those nosies were all too familiar.

I opened the door slowly, the bastard didn't even notice I opened the door. Marian, our neighbour had her head flung back moaning Robins name, she hit her hand on the back of the bed. Now I knew what the thud was. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off them. It wasn't out of anything but utter shock and humiliation, I took my phone out of my pocket and took a photo, god knows why but I felt the need to have this as evidence.

After a minute Marian lifted her head and looked at me straight in the eyes. Her eyes widened with shock then she started pushing Robin away, but Robin obviously thought it was some sort of sexual act and started fucking her harder. I don't know what was worse, him doing that or the sudden realisation that Marian was begging him to get off. "R-robin, fuck, R-rearghhh"

Did that bitch just cum?

I turned around and slammed the door. I started to walk down the stairs when I heard Robin run out of the bedroom. I heard him shouting for me stay, I heard him saying its not what it looked like.

I switched off, I felt nothing, I heard nothing past that point. I walked back into the kitchen, drank the rest of my wine in one go.

I went back to the front door put my heals back on, picked my bag up and opened the door. Before I left I turned around to face the red faced man.

"The next time you hear anything from me will be from my lawyer" and with that I walked out the home I shared with my husband. It was tainted I don't know if I could ever go back there. I heard his voice shouting, begging for me to stay and to come back as I drove down the estate but I truly did not care at this point.

I shed no tears, I was numb and surprisingly relieved.

"He did what" Katharyn more or less screamed at me

"Yup"

"So he just told you it wasn't what it looked like" she was pacing the floor now

"Yup"

"Oh as if seeing your husbands dick buried in another women's vagina, means 'it's not what it looks like" she walked to her cupboard in her kitchen grabbed two glasses and pouring us some whiskeys "what a fucking bellend"

I sighed against the realisation of it all "yup"

"Why are you so calm" she sat next to me handing me a drink

"I honestly don't know" I answered honestly

"But you're not even crying, you don't seem mad or upset" I drank the whiskey in one and placed the glass back down

"Oh believe me Katharyn, I am mad and upset, I'm mad at myself for wasting so many years with that cheating arsehole and I'm upset because I have been so miserable for so long and I was not letting myself be happy because I was loyal to him" she filled my glass again which I shot back immediately

"What do you mean, not letting yourself be happy" she drank hers and refilled them again.

This time I just took a sip "it doesn't matter now, what matters is that I need to get to my Lawyers first thing on Monday morning with my evidence and file for a divorce"

Katharyn started laughing covering her mouth "sorry sorry" she tried to control her laughing "oh my god I'm sorry Regina, I'm not laughing at you" then she barked out laughing even more

"Can I ask what is so bloody funny?" I snapped

She tried to control her breathing as much as possibly before she spoke again "just-Oh Regina just that I can't believe you thought to take a photo" and she started laughing again

I don't know if it's the alcohol or the utter stupidly of it all but I started giggling along with her, it's wasn't until she actually snorted that I was hysterically laughing. God this women always makes me feel better.

I stayed with Katharyn the rest of the weekend, she went to my house to grab some of my belonging, she mentioned she saw Robin and that he looked like a dead man walking. Not that it made me feel anything at all towards the man. She told him he needed to leave the house by the end of the week otherwise I would call the cops and get him physically removed.

He tried to argue back saying this was his home, but Katharyn reminded him the house belonged to my family and he has no right over it. I made sure of that when we got married, let's say I made him sign a prenup. Best decision of my life

The blonde didn't enter my mind a lot until Sunday afternoon when Katharyn asked if I wanted to go to the gym. My heart suddenly picked up speed thinking about her. I wanted to go and jump into her arms and tell her it's not too late but after what happened on Friday in the office, I made it clear that I choose my marriage over her. God how stupid am I? If I had known Robin was cheating all this time, would I have followed through with my feelings. I don't know, the thought of me and Emma still scared me.

I decided not to go to the gym, I needed some time alone, I also decided not to go into work the next week. Katharyn understood and told me she would let the staff know I was poorly and working from home. She understood not to mention my marriage in office. It wasn't until Monday morning at 11am that I received an email from the blonde

_Dear Regina, _

_Katharyn mentioned you are sick, I hope that's the reason why you weren't at the gym yesterday and not because of Friday. I am truly Sorry if I stepped over any lines (again), I never want to upset or hurt you in anyway._

_Anyway Henry was sad not to see you and was asking if you would like to come for hot chocolate again sometime. If it's too weird I understand but why can't we start again and be friends? _

_Feel better soon Regina _

_Emma_

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of Henry, I felt pain that I'd made the little guy sad. I started to compose an email several times before deciding what I wanted to say back

_Miss Swan, _

_I am fine thank you. Just a bit under the weather. _

_Do not worry about Friday what is done is done, I am sorry to have upset Henry. However I will not be back in the office for a while and I have a business trip to London next week. So if you could inform him I will like to see him when I return if he is willing to wait. _

_Thank you for your mail._

_R_

After I sent the email I continued on with work, I managed to meet with the lawyers in the afternoon where I filed for divorce. I was told it would be an easy case. Robin wouldn't be able to get any of my money or have any claim to my home or business. They would contact him to let him know he needed to leave the house.

When I returned home I noticed I had another email from Emma, every time I saw her name my heart seemed to have skipped a beat and butterflies were going wild in my stomach

_Mrs Mills, _

_I shall inform your little prince and I am sure he will be more than happy to wait to see you, as will I. _

_Please don't hesitate to get in touch if you need anything from me. Anything at all. _

_Em_

Oh my, my little prince. What do those two have on me. Well if anything it's made me look forward to something. A small smile formed on my lips for the first time in days.


	9. Part 9

**A/N thanks so much for all your likes/comments/follows so far on this story. It's give me motivation to write more. This chapter takes it up a notch on the maturity level. Enjoy people :) **

I ended up taking an extra week off work after I came back from London. I felt although I needed time to myself and evaluate what I wanted in life. To be honest I knew what I wanted, but I knew it was too late. Emma wouldn't want to be with me, especially after that night in my office. If the roles were reversed I would feel incredibly rejected.

I found myself back in my house after returning from London, I was informed Robin had moved out. Kathryn offered to come along with me to help me sort out the rest of his stuff but I declined the offer.

So here I was Sunday evening, half a bottle of wine down already, tears streaming down my face sorting through the rest of his belonging. The ironic thing is that I wasn't crying over Robin, hell I wasn't even sure what I was crying over. But blonde hair and green eyes were flashing in my mind constantly and it was driving me insane.

I stood up after finally sealing the last box. I placed it down stairs ready for the removal van coming tomorrow morning to take the rest of it away. My house suddenly felt empty, quiet and eerie. I was alone for the first time is years and I couldn't tell if I liked it or hated it. I heard my phone buzz from the kitchen, when I glanced down at it I saw several missed called and messages from Kathryn and a few from Emma? That's strange.

I open a few from Kathryn where my heart stopped at what I read

Hey Regina, so the rumours may or may not have started going around the office that you and robin have separated, taking theee weeks away from the office was inevitable going to get people talking. Sorry I'll try and keep it under control.

God! How on Earth has this got out. I hate my private life aired

Regina dear. Why didn't you tell me about that bloody scum bag cheating on you. I'm your mother I could have helped castrate the bastard.

Shit, how the hell did mother find out. I decided to quickly text mother back as I hated knowing I've potentially upset her

Sorry mother. I've just been extremely busy sorting it all out. I'm fine I promise. I'll get a flight down to see you in a couple of weeks where I can talk to you properly. Please don't worry. I'm rid of the bastard now! Love you

I put my phone down not wanting to deal with anymore messages. I went to walk out of the kitchen but heard my phone buzz again. Sighing, I turned back around to grab it again. Seeing Emma's name flash up again, I momentarily forgot there was other messages from her, they looked like they had been sent throughout the day

\- hey Regina, are you back from London?

\- Hello again. Will you be at the gym tonight? Henry was asking, I'm curious also

\- so I can't keep it in and I have to ask. I've heard some rumours around work. I don't normal take much notice of them but when I heard your name I couldn't help but listen. Are the rumours true. Are you ok?

\- Sorry if I'm bothering you, regardless of the rumours being true or not, just so you know I'm here if you need anything at all. Just let me know you're ok? I haven't heard from you in over a week. Also I'm not sure what you want me to do at work as you're not really there to tell me what to do. So please message back (works a good excuse to message)

\- Regina, you always respond. Please message me I'm worried.

\- Ok well I'm heading into the gym now, I hope to see you there otherwise I'm tempted to come over to your home afterwards to make sure you're not drowning in wine and actually breathing.

Holy hell what time is it, I looked at the time and noticed that it was nearly 8pm. I sighed in relief knowing that if she was coming she would have been here already. I drank the rest of my wine and made my way up stairs, I was exhausted, slightly drunk and just wanted to sleep. I took my phone out once I sat on the bed and started to message Emma back

Emma, although I appreciate your concern, I am fine. I am alive and well and not a drop of alcohol has passed these lips. Don't believe everything you hear. Goodnight!

Fully satisfied with my reply, I decided on having a little night cap and get ready for bed. I sat and drank a glass of whiskey whilst attempting to read which was near on impossible. I gave up after around 30 minutes knowing I really should go to bed this time. As I walked out of the bathroom I heard the front door. Not wanting to deal with anyone else, I groaned and crawled into bed.

I heard the front door again, then again then again. Completely pissed off by now I threw the covers off and stormed down the stairs, forgetting how drunk I actually was I missed the last step and went falling forward towards the front door.

Truly mad with myself I stood up and hobbled to the door swinging it open "can you please stop fucking knocking-"

I stopped in my tracks as Emma was stood in her gym attire with her hair tied up in a messy bun and her hand frozen in mid-knock

"Emma" I breathed out, shocked as I haven't seen her in weeks, and blushing as she looked good enough to eat

"Regina" her cheeks flushed as she quickly brought her eyes back up to mine. Was she just checking me out? "sorry, I was, erm I was worried"

Wrapping my arm subconsciously around my waist as I felt my entire body heat under her gaze "what, so you just decided to continually knock on my door" I snapped

"Well" she looked to the floor "yes"

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, neither one wanted to speak again. So I silently stepped to one side, she took the hint looking into my eyes and stepped into my home.

"I messaged you saying I was ok. There was no need to come over" I spoke up as I closed the door

"You also said no alcohol hadn't passed your lips but that was a lie too" she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms

"You're not my mother, I can do as I please" I hobbled into the kitchen to get a drink

"No I am not, but that doesn't mean I don't care" I sat at the island and poured myself another glass of wine. I went to pour her one too but she shook her head no. "Mind if I make myself a tea?"

"Go ahead" now I felt like an alcoholic "actually do you mind making me one on also"

"Of course, she smiled" I pushed my wine away, she took it away and poured it down the sink

"I'm fine you know" I whispered

"Keep telling yourself that Regina" I snapped my head up to say something back to her but when I seen a small smile on her face I couldn't bring myself to say anything rude

"I saw Kathryn at the gym" I raised my eyes at her again, god what the hell has she told her. As if reading my mind "she didn't tell me anything, I didn't ask her what's happened but I could tell she is worried about you. As am I"

She sat in the stool next to me "do you want to talk about it" I shook my head no "do you want to tell me why your hobbling again" I let a laugh escape my lips at that

"I fell down the last step, rushing to kill the person banging on my door only minutes ago" I saw her eyes widen "it's not your fault, I shouldn't have drank as much as I have today"

"You don't seem that drunk" she said still not taking her eyes off me

"I am remarkably well trained in the art of acting soba whist completely inebriated, many years of practise as a teen getting past my mother" Emma laughed. I loved that sound

"Well how drunk are you on a scale of 1-10" she asked

"About a 5 I would say, but if I had anymore I would have made top marks" I laughed at myself

I felt a cool hand touch the side of my bare knee making my body turn to face hers. I jumped slightly at the contact "what are you doing"

"Shh, just let me" I frowned not knowing what she was doing but I noticed a slight smirk on her face

"E-Emma what are...Oh" I felt her lift my knee so that she could hold around my calves lifting my leg over her own. I felt both of her hands start rubbing around my ankle releasing some of the pain I was feeling when I landed on it earlier "that feels nice"

After a few minutes of her running her hands over my ankle I let out a quiet moan "feels good right?" She smiled

"It does" debating what I should do I pulled my leg reluctantly away "can we, can we go sit on the sofa, it's more comfortable?"

She smile and nodded, we walked into the living room where I noticed my ankle felt much better "you must have magic hands" I saw her blush slightly when we sat down

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said

"What for"

"I'm sorry for what happened in your office, if I knew you were going through what you're going through I would never have said those things" I saw her face looking sad

"Don't be, its ok. I am the one who should be sorry" I reached for her hand with all the confidence in the world "I'm sorry for not following what I wanted" her eyes widened

"Don't say that Regina" she pulled her hand away, but I held it stronger "I shouldn't have said what I said knowing your married. I shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place"

"I am. I truly am. I haven't been happy for a long time Emma, what happened in the office was me being stupidly loyal, but I should have followed my heart. I came home that night to find Robin in bed with my neighbour. I was so mad at myself for allowing that bastard to take advantage of me"

"I'm sorry you had to find him with her, but I'm also pleased we didn't do anything. Although he was the one that cheated I never wanted to put you in a position where you cheated. You're an amazing a loyal person that's what I love about you"

"I choose him though Emma" I sniffled trying to hold back my tears "I wanted to be with you so badly, I've not been able to get you out of my mind for months, hell for years Emma"

She lifted her hand to my face cupped my cheek and rubbing my tears away with her thumb "shh it's ok Regina, although I was upset, I knew I was in the wrong. I wasn't mad or upset at you because I understood completely"

"You're not?" I said not quite believing it

"I'm not" she said so softly. Her eyes were burning into my own "do you still want to"

"Want to what?" I gasped as she leaned towards me

"Want to be with me?" She whispered

"More than any-" I didn't finish my sentence as her lips cut me off. I moaned as I felt her lips move against my own. I lifted my hand and placed it on top of hers as she held my face. The kiss intensified as I felt her tongue run along my bottom lips, I gasped opening my mouth as I felt her tongue dance with my own.

The kiss started slow but soon our breathing become faster, I felt my core burn with need as her other hand held my waist and I felt her thumb slowly caress my hip. "Fuck" I said between kisses. She grabbed my waist firmly and lifted me onto her legs so I was straddling her. My hands landed on her shoulders as our kiss didn't break once, I felt her zip from her jacket rub across my core. I moaned again as I started to slowly grind trying to find more fiction her hands held my hips helping me move

"Re-Regina" she panted, she suddenly sat forward so she was sat on the edge of the chair, she wrapped her arms around my waist bringing me closer to her body. The position we were in had her head bent backwards as she was kissing me. I held her jaw as I was kissing her furiously, "I love kissing you" I could feel the wetness drip from me, suddenly realising I had no panties on I was aware that I was now rubbing my bareness onto her pants.

"We have" I felt her tongue on my throat "we have too-god that feels amazing" I felt her teeth bite my neck "we have to stop"

"Do we?" She said between kissing and biting my neck

"I don't know" I felt her hands run up my thighs and under my top "fuck Emma" I said breathlessly as I knew she now knew I had no panties on, both of her thumbs were buried into my hips tightly

"Shit Regina" she said as she lifted my top up towards my breasts "you have 10 seconds to tell me to stop otherwise I'm going to take you up then stairs and fuck you"

A new wave of wetness dripped at those words, I couldn't even stop if I wanted too, god this side of her was so hot "no"

Every part of her body froze suddenly "no?" She sounded rejected, as she started to pull her hands away

"I mean no, no don't you dare stop" I pulled her jacket off her shoulders and arms and throw it on the floor, I then grabbed the hem of her top and ripped it over her head. "Shit your stunning" my eyes fell to her toned stomach. Fire burned in her eyes, a squeal left my throat as I found myself lifted up and wrapped around her body

"Wheres your room" she said breathlessly as she sucked my neck again

"T-top of the stairs, third do-or to the right" I was incredibly turned on by the pure strength she had carrying me up the stairs.

She was carrying me like I weighed nothing, I never was this turned on with Robin. There was something so elegant and strong about Emma that I truly loved. She walked in my bedroom and placed me on my bed not once removing herself from me.

She lifted her body just above mine looking into my eyes as if she was searching for something. "Am I taking advantage?" She said so quietly I almost didn't hear it

I grabbed her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss "never, you could never take advantage of me"

In one quick movement, she lifted my upper body up and removed my clothes leaving me completely naked, legs spread apart waiting for her. She looked at me as if I was the most precious thing in this world, I don't think I've ever felt so wanted by someone looking at me. "You're beautiful" she finally said

I lifted myself up on one elbow and tugged her pants by her waist "remove" was all I said. She moved so quickly and discarded them, clumsily may I add. She was left in a sports bra only. I was finally seeing her naked for the first time. I didn't know someone could look so gorgeous naked before. I rushed to the edge of the bed not wanting to waste another second not touching her. I immediately dragged her sports bra over her head, the second it was gone I pressed my body against hers feeling our skin touch for the first time.

"Oh my god, I've waiting for long" she said as she wrapped her arms around me

"Me too" she pushed me back onto the bed where she crawled up over me. I felt her lips on mine again and felt the pressure of her body lay over mine. I groaned at the feeling and bucked my hips to her. The sound that escaped her lips was a sound I will forever want to hear. She lay there kissing and grinding, feeling each other's bodies. I felt her shiver when I kissed her neck and grazed my hand on the side of her breast "you're amazing" I whispered as I flipped her over and straddled her waist, I felt our cores brush against each other, the feeling was so erotic my head flung back immediately. I felt her hands run up my stomach and cupping my breasts. She pinched my nipples hard where I hissed with a mix of pain and pleasure. She placed her hands on my hips and as we grinded against each other, our combined moans filling the room.

"Come here" she said and pulled my body back down. I was on fire I knew it won't take me long to come but I wanted this to last for as long as possible. She switched positions again "I'm sorry but I've waited to long not to touch you like this" I closed my eyes as I felt her hand on my waist again running up my side to cup my breast. Heat engulfed my nipple as she took it in her mouth. Her other hand pinched my other nipple. I was a wiggling mess below her, thrusting my hips to find more friction again. I felt her smiling around my nipples knowing what she was doing to be

"Don't tease me" I heard her laugh as she pushed my legs apart with her free hand. She started rubbing her fingers in slow circles around my inner thighs "Emma" I moaned "I need you"

"You need me huh?" She said in a cocky manner I felt her wet lips run down from my breasts to my stomach

"Y-yes I need you" I felt her finger graze over my clit "fuck" I hissed bucking my hips

"Calm down" she ran her finger over it again, this time I tried to steady my breathing but it still hitched when she ran over it a third time "how much do you want me?"

"I will give you my first born to be fucked by you right now" I snapped at her "Emma please would fu-"

I was cut off as I felt her tongue run the entire length of my folds. Oh my god was I in heaven? am I dreaming? She was relentless and god dam talented, where did she learn this, god she must have had experience, trying to get that thought out my head I felt her push her fingers inside of me

I let out of a scream as she started to pound me with her fingers while never taking her tongue off my clit "I can't, it's it's too much...arghh fuck Emma, what are you doing to me" she was hitting a part of me I've never felt before

"Relax baby, I got you" I gushed again at her words, I've never felt this way before, ever. The second I started to do as she said and relax the most incredible orgasm I have ever experience started to rip me apart from the inside out, my lower stomach was my fire my legs started to shake. I screamed Emma's name so loud I would be surprised if no one else heard in the surrounding area. I clamped my legs around her head riding out my orgasm.

My body slowly started to relax, I let my legs fall but Emma was still licking and sucking. It was too much so I tried to push her away, but she carried on, something else happened that has never happened before, another orgasm erupted, it was so intense and quick that I didn't have any warning. She pulled away slightly never removed her fingers "are you ok?" She asked with a smirk on her face

I rolled my eyes and dropped my head back on the pillow "that was the best orgasm I've ever had" my arm was over my face covering my eyes

"It was huh?" I felt her crawl up my body but she still kept her fingers in place

"Yes" I panted "aren't you going to remove them"

"Not yet" she simply said. I looked at her with raised eyebrows, she laughed "I'm not finished"

"What?" I don't think I can go again" I said shyly

"That's because you haven't had someone to really take care of your needs" she smiled and kissed my lips, I tasted myself on her and found it surprising arousing. I moaned as we deepened the kiss again working ourselves up into a heated mess. I felt her lift her leg over mine so her core connected with my thigh "fuck" she said as she started to grind herself on me.

"Fuck that's hot" I said as I felt her juices rub over me "but, I need to feel you"

I quickly straddled her making her fingers leave my core where I shuddered at the loss "god Emma, what have you done to me" I said as I closed my eyes

"Took care of you" at those words I wasted no time, I didn't care that I've never been with a girl before, but I needed to taste her, I needed to make her feel the way I had, I raked my fingers down her body, watching her muscles contract with every pinch and kiss I made, I took time on her nipples, licking, sucking and biting each one making her moan and spill my name from her lips, the second I was down between her legs I could smell her sweet scent, I couldn't wait any longer, I leant forward and ran my tongue along her lower lips, the sound that escaped her lips from above encouraged my actions, I found her bundle of nerves and concentrated on that, she was a hot mess above me, I held her hips down with my hands so I had full access without risking losing my rhythm, it didn't take long before she was screaming my name, she had tight hold of my hair which was a major turn on. It wasn't until she was pushing me away that I reluctantly stopping, I rested my head on her thigh whilst rubbing my thumbs over her hips

"I hadn't done that before" I spoke softly

"What?" She gasped, she sat up and pulled me up the bed so that my head was rested on her chest "you're kidding right?"

"No" I felt her arm under me pull me closer

"Well you did amazing and I'm honoured I was your first" I smiled at her words

"I don't know why I ever waited so long, I'm totally gay now"

She laughed "technically you've always been gay, no one just turns gay"

I closed my eyes and sighed "it's only ever been you Emma, I only ever wanted you" I felt her tense below me but felt her body relax after a while

"I've only ever wanted you too"

We lay there in silence for a while holding each other, I felt her hand play with my hair. "I don't think I ever want to leave this position"

"Me neither, but I fear I must leave soon"

"What, No, please stay" I squeezed her pulling her closer. I felt her chuckle

"I suppose Henry is sleeping out tonight" she said after a few minutes

"Then you have no excuse" I sing songed back to her

"Only if you're sure, I never want to make you do anything you don't want" my eyes were getting sleepy now I dare not look at the time

"You wouldn't, I don't think I'll ever let you go again after tonight" I mumbled back

"I hope not" was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep being held tightly in Emma's arms.


	10. Part 10

A small groan escaped my mouth as I slowly opened my eyes; the small pain in my head was a small reminder of the alcohol I consumed last night. With my eyes still closed, I reached across the bed and grabbed the pillow to cover my head. I started drifting back off to sleep when I heard the bedroom door creak open. Paralyzed with fear I dare not move, who was in my room? For a small fleeting moment, I wondered if I could make it to the bedroom window and jump down considering it was cracked open to the side of me thats when I heard a small chuckle escape someone's mouth, suddenly remembering the events from last night I allowed a small shaky breath to leave my mouth with relief.

"Good morning" I heard her say. A small smile crept on my face; I slowly moved the pillow down so that my eyes peaked over the top of it

"Morning" I grumbled causing her to laugh again

"Not a morning person are we?" I watched her walk towards to the bed when I noticed she was carrying two coffee mugs, looking past the mugs she was wearing one of my dressing gowns, which was hanging open may I add, with just her underwear on. Oh god!

She walked to the other side of the bed with my back still facing her, clearing my throat before I made a complete fool myself with my nervous stuttering speech "I normally am, but I just want to stay in bed all day" I felt the bed dip behind and heard the sound of her placing one of the coffee mugs on the side table. I had to hold back my OCD about not using a coaster that I knew was not there.

"I made you coffee" I slowly turned around to see her holding out the coffee for me, I gave her a small smile and lifted myself up so I was sitting against the head board.

"Thank you" I took the coffee from her and placed it on myside knowing it would be too hot to drink just yet.

"no problem, I have painkillers here as I guessed you may have a bad head judging by the pillow over your head just now" I heard the playful tone in her voice but internally cringed knowing I made a fool of myself last night

There was an awkward silence hovering over us that started to become uncomfortable, from the corner of my eye I saw her close her dressing gown obviously feeling a little uncomfortable. Why was this so weird suddenly? Was I making her feel uncomfortable, of course, I was, I mean she is in my house and I have hardly even looked at her. I must be giving her negative vibes.

Lost in my thoughts I did not realise she was beginning to move from the bed "where are you going?" I blurted out

She stopped in her tracks turning back around to face me, I saw the corners of her lips turn into a forced smile "I should go, I have to get home and get Henry. I also have work in two hours" I turned and looked at the clock seeing it was only 7am

"Oh" she waited for me to carry on but for some reason I could not get the words out my mouth what I wanted her to stay.

So, she got off the bed, gathered her clothes and walked towards the door "you can use the shower If you want?"

"it's ok, I will do that at my home" she stood at the door way with her cloths in her hands looking so innocent it was pulling at my heart strings, but still for some reason I couldn't find my voice again. With a heavy sigh she turned and walked out the door mumbling something as she left

"God dam it Regina, get a grip, what is wrong with you" I grumbled to myself, finding control of my body and voice again, I quickly got up out of bed gathering the sheet to wrap around me. I hobbled to the door realizing my ankle still had a dull pain "Emma" I shouted as I opened the door to find her bent down with one leg in her pants and the other half getting pulled up

She looked shocked to see me and ended up stumbling backwards onto her bottom. I lifted my hand to my mouth but instead of helping her, I ended up laughing. "Wow, thanks for laughing at me" she mumbled as she tried to stand back up.

"I'm sorry here" I giggled, I offered my hand and pulled her up, when she was stood up, I didn't let go of her hand and pulled her into my arms, she stilled at first but then wrapped her arms around my waist

"I'm sorry I'm being so awkward" I began "I don't know what's wrong with me" I felt her arms tighten about my body

"No, it is OK, I am not doing much better am I?" I laughed and shook my head

I pulled back slightly so I could see face. I noticed her eyes were a little glossy, wanting to reassure her, also it killed me to think I had hurt her or rejected her "Emma, I want this so bad"

"but...?" she quickly said

"no buts, I want this, I am sorry if I made you think otherwise, I am just not good at this sort of thing, I haven't been with anyone I actually cared about before, I don't even know how to be...I don't know...normal?" I saw her smile, and this time a genuine one

"I want this too" she dipped her head slightly and kissed my lips softly, when she pulled back I must have had the biggest grin on my face as I saw her face light up.

"Come back to bed with me?" she bit her lip looking over my body

"god, Gina, as tempting as that is I really must go get Henry, and I fear that if I go back to bed with you I don't think I would make it out of there for the day" I laughed and pulled her into another kiss, secretly loving the nickname also.

I could kiss her lips forever, I moaned into the kiss when I felt her lips part with her tongue entering my mouth, it was short lived as I felt her reluctantly pull back "no fair" she pecked my lips again "are you going into work today?

"Maybe, depends if my assistant will be in" I playfully said I slightly scraped my nails up her back, she arched into my body where I heard a small whimper leave her throat

"Stop it, you're not playing fair" she held my wrists and brought them around the front her body where she didn't release them "play nice" she whispered, I pouted but nodded "you will be the death of me Mills"

"OK OK, I am sorry, yes I will come into work today, god knows what turmoil the office has been in since my absence" I walked back into the bedroom where she followed behind me, I sat back down on the bed and watched her put her clothes back on properly. She is so beautiful; I could not take my eyes off her.

"It hasn't been too bad, I have missed you there, although it may be because I have had no one to tell me what to do" I saw her snigger to herself, as she pulled her top back on. She walked towards me and knelt in front of me with her hands on my knees "thanks for last night, it was the best night of my life" I truly melted at her words as I lifted my hands to cup her face

"Mine too, really thank you for coming" I pulled her face towards me, which I was met with no resistance at all. It felt right so right

"So...do you want to go on a date with me, I feel like we have done things backwards" we both laughed knowing she was right

"I would love to...and I am looking forward to seeing where this goes, because Swan, I don't intend on letting you go any time soon"

Her face lite up "me neither Mills"


	11. Part 11

Once I finally got to the office, it was mid-morning. When Emma left to go home and collect Henry, my mood had seemed to improve tenfold for the first time in weeks and I knew it was due to that blonde haired green eyed woman. Any worries I had prior to last night seemed to have vanished and replaced with nothing but happiness. Even the slight headache I was currently sporting from the alcohol intake yesterday did not detour my mood. As I walked into the office, I noticed Emma sat at her desk. The mere sight of her sent blood rushing to my cheeks thinking about our activities last night. A grin crept on my face as she turned to see me walk into the office.

"Good morning Miss Mills" she seductively said as I passed her desk

"Good morning Miss Swan" I purred back to her as I approached my door I turned to look towards her, noticing her bottom lip tucked nicely between her teeth whilst her eyes seemed to be glued to my ass, "Miss Swan?" I snapped, she shot her head up looking embarrassed to be caught, "I expect you to be in my office in 1 hour" I gave her a wink and walked into the office closing the door behind me. I chuckled as I walked towards my desk and started my day.

"Well, look who decided to grace the office with her presence today" I heard Katharyn say as she walked into the room

"Hello to you too dear" I stood up from my desk and walked towards her, I pulled her into my arms hugging her tightly

"Erm" she said before she raised her own arms around me "not that I'm complaining of having a hug but are you OK?" I pulled back smiling

"Of course" I smiled but she raised her eyebrow in question "really I am great. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me so much over the past few weeks, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Regina, you are my best friend, I am happy to help, plus I was happy to help get rid of that cheating scumbag?" she laughed as we sat on the sofa. "So, what's been going on?"

"well I finally got all of his stuff out the house, the movers came this morning to take it away" I fiddled with my hands as I was anxious to tell her about Emma "so what's been happening with you?" Totally moving away from the subject of me, it's not that I didn't want to tell her about Emma, I was just unsure if it was too soon, I mean are we dating, is she my girlfriend, god I have no idea, it was a subject we needed to take care talk about

"You remember that guy from the Gym?" I nodded smiling "well we went on a couple of dates and he seems really nice, so there is that" I saw a blush on her checks

"Oh you like him don't you"? I saw her smile and nod "that's great Katharyn, it's about time you gave someone a chance"

She laughed at that knowing she never lets anyone close to her normally "I know right, love is in air it seems at the minute" for a minute, I thought she was talking about me and Emma

"Oh really?" I nervously asked

"Yeah I mean, Nancy from HR is dating that crazy guy from marketing, Emma is dating Walsh and Laura has started seeing Beth from HR also" my eyes widening at what she just said, did she just say Emma is dating Walsh, I knew they were going a date a few weeks ago, god dammit, why am I so stupid

"Shit, Regina I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you about Emma, fuck I am sorry" I felt truly numb but masked my emotions quickly

"What? No don't be silly that's ok" I spoke as confidently as possibly but knew my voice trembled slightly

"No it's not OK, I am so dumb" she placed her hands on my shoulder "Regina I am sorry"

I put the best fake smile I could muster on my lips "really it's OK. Anyway, I have a million things to do so I best get on with it. Can you tell Emma, I am in a meeting now so ours will have to wait?" I said through a watery smile

"Oh Regina" I stood up quickly and sat back at my desk "OK, you want to go for lunch"

"No it is OK, I really do have a lot to do" I put my business voice back on

"OK. I will see you later OK?" she sheepishly walked out the office. As soon as the door closed my eyes followed suit

How could I have been so silly, I knew she was going on a date, why didn't I ask her about him, even more, why didn't she tell me she was dating someone else, fuck is she is just like Robin? My heart felt although it was cracking slowly. All the negative thoughts slowly came back to my head.

After about 20 minutes, there was a small knock on the door, looking up I saw Emma peaking her head through

"Hey" she said, I did not acknowledge her at all "are you OK?"

"Fine" I snapped back. I heard her shuffle into the room "didn't Katharyn say I was in a meeting?" I coldly spoke

"Well, she said that you were but I didn't believe her. She came in the room so happy then left looking like someone had slapped her in the face" I huffed and turned my chair away from her so I was facing the large window behind me.

"What's wrong Regina?" I heard her coming voice closer as well as her footsteps. I closed my eyes willing her to just stop, turn around and just leave; I know I am not emotionally stable for any sort of conversation that involves my insecurities right now

"Nothing, please leave" but the stubborn blonde that I cared so much for refused to leave and I could hear her approaching again. "Emma please" I felt her hands on my knees and when I opened my eyes I saw her crouched down in front of me

"God dammit Emma, why can't you be more like the afraid little girl I knew at school" I snapped, her eyes widened in shock

"What the hell Regina" she said in anger "what the hell have I done"

"Just go away, I don't want to talk about it"

"No, now that I know I have 'apparently' done something you need to tell me, and don't shut me out like a child"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you are sat there with your arms crossed, pouted lips like a baby and looks that could kill" she squeezed my knee "but...I am not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong" she spoke more softly

"Why don't you go talk to Walsh instead" There is was, I knew I was being childish

"Walsh? Why would I talk to him?"

"You're dating him, am I right?" I looked away from her, as I refused to acknowledge her presence any further that is until I heard her laugh. "What the hell is so god dam funny Miss Swan"

"My my, is Miss Mill jealous, I heard her tease" I glared at her so hard I knew my vain was popping out of my head.

"I am not jealous, now get out of my office and leave me alone" but she still did not move, I was growing frustrated, I did not want her here anymore.

Finally, she began to stand up but not before she proceeded to place herself on my knees "what are you doing", I said as she lifted her legs off the floor and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I sat like stone, not moving an itch.

"I am not dating Walsh" she whispered close to my ear, hating myself for shuddering. "we went out a couple of times, but I didn't like him like that, I don't know where you got your information from but it is sorely mistaken and the only person I have my eye on is the one I am currently sitting on, I didn't even kiss the man"

"Right well" I huffed, I still refused to look at her as I was mad as hell, but at myself not her. I have showed complete weakness and I hated myself for it. It was not until she placed her hand on my chin and pulled my head to face her that I finally looked at her.

"I think jealous Regina is hot" I went to say something back but she captured my lips with her own in a deep kiss. When she pulled back, she looked into my eyes "I promise you Regina, I am seeing no one but you, well I mean if that's what you want? You have to believe me"

"I do" I sighed, "I am sorry, I do want this, I think you know I do but I am finding it hard I am sorry"

"don't be, its ok" she smiled before she carried on "I know you have just come out of a marriage and I don't want to rush you into anything, that won't be fair but I promise I will not want to date anyone but you. I am not like that Regina, I would never cheat" she kissed my lips again

"I really fucking like you Regina" she carried on "I am not prepared to fuck this up" I smiled and it was I that kissed her this time, it was not until I heard a moan escape her mouth that I pulled away.

"I really like you too Emma, I just feel a little insecure and I believed the first thing someone told me and didn't give you the chance to explain, I am sorry and I don't want to fuck this up also"

"Lets just agree to be honest OK, and if you are unsure of anything we have to talk to one another, this will only work if we are honest" I looked into her eyes I could see the certaincy in them it made my heart melt

"OK, honesty is the way forward" I rested my arms around her waist, running my hands up her back "can I be honest now?"

"Of course" she kissed my forehead holding my jaw

"I am incredibly horny right now" I spoke softly as I felt her fingers run through the back of my neck up into my hair line, I felt the hairs on the back of neck rise with need

"Really? Well if you want I will lock the door and satisfy your needs" oh god this woman will be the death of me

"hmmm as much as I want you to do just that, I do have a meeting at 12" I sighed knowing I just wanted to stay here and have my way with her

"That's a shame" I felt her laugh as she stood up to walk away, I immediately wanted her back so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto my legs "Miss Mills, we will get into trouble"

"No one has to know dear," I growled and pulled her into a hard kiss, we both moaned at the contact forgetting the outside world until I heard someone clear their throat behind us. Emma suddenly pulled back and fell to the floor, I spun my chair around to face to person that walked into my office unannounced, I was about to give hell until I noticed who was stood in the doorway.

Two pairs of eyes were staring back towards me, one with a playful smirk on her face and the other one with complete shock spread across her face.

"Mother" I screeched, I heard an 'oh my god' whispered from beside me realising Emma was still on the floor next to my

"Out you come Miss Swan" I heard my mother playfully say "no need to be shy"

"fuck" Emma said just for me to hear, I saw Emma stand up from the corner of my eye, clearing her throat before she spoke "G-good morning Mrs Mills" see, there was that scared girl I knew from School. I didn't blame her, my mother oozed fear when she wanted.

"Indeed it is a good Morning, are you having a good Morning Miss Swan?" to anyone else, they would have heard someone being cold, but to me and obviously to Katharyn we could tell she was being playfully

"Y-es, I mean no, ermm I don't know" I tried to contain my laughter but I could not stop myself

"Mother, leave Emma alone please" I shot my mother a warning glare

"Oh come on darling, its not every day I get to tease someone for eating my daughters face" Katharyn must have surpassed her shock as I heard her snort behind my mother apologizing immediately

"Emma, you may go back to work, I will call you through if I need anything" I kindly said

"Oh I'm sure you will" my mother shot back

"MOTHER" I shouted back at her, I could see Katharyn trying with all her might to not laugh

My mother held her arms up "sorry sorry" Emma sped walked past my mother and Katharyn saying a quick bye before she left the room

It was silent for a few moments before Katharyn spoke "So..." was all she said

"She is not dating Walsh Katharyn; she is dating me if you must know. Mother what you are doing here" trying to address the both

"OMG you are?" Katharyn squealed, "That's amazing, I am so happy for you" she came running towards me and wrapped her arms around me

"Thanks" I breathlessly said back due to the intense hug "it is extremely early days so it is all so new to me"

"Are you happy dear" I knew that's all that mattered to her and it always made my heart swell with love for that woman

"I am, I haven't been this happy in a long time" I saw my mother's face grow into a radiant smile and I knew I was so lucky to have her in my life

"that is all that matters Regina, now when can I properly meet her, I have heard so much about her over the years it would be good to finally get to meet her after all this time." I could see the distant hurt in her eyes, I know her past still haunts her and I wish I could take that small amount of pain away for her.

"I am not sure, let me at least have a few dates with her before I release your wrath to her" I said lightening the mood

"Of course dear" she nodded "I am actually here on business, I have a meeting this afternoon about a potential new business partner and I thought I would visit my favorite daughter whilst I am here"

"Do you want to go for lunch tomorrow, will you still be here?" I did not get to see my mother as much as I would have liked and we always made the most of her visits

"I will be here if you want me to be" she smiled and stood up to leave "I must go and prepare for this afternoon, have a good day dear" As she walked to the door opening it she stopped, turned towards me "and please keep the bedroom activities to the bedroom and not the office" she winked and walked out the room leaving me shocked and knowing full well Emma would have heard that.

"So, Emma? Tell me everything" Katharyn spoke as she made herself at home in front of my desk.

Sighing, I sat back down and told her everything that happened yesterday with a permanent smile on my face.


	12. Part12

I ended up working a bit later than I was supposed to, after this morning's surprise visit from my mother and then Katharyn's persistence in wanting to know all the details of what happened between myself and Emma, the mountain of work that continued to pile up on my desk was starting to give me a headache. I worked non stop all afternoon trying to catch up.

Finally, I put my pen down, closed my laptop, I leaned back into my chair stretching my neck. I rose slowly walking towards the window looking out over the city. I loved this time of day, the sun has started to set over the building, giving the sky beautiful shades of pink and yellow. For the first time in a while I felt a sense of calmness. I wasn't worried about going home to an empty house, I didn't feel trapped in my own skin, I felt free, my heart felt like it was glowing in my chest. As a felt my lips turn into a smile, I heard a soft knock on the door, I turned around to see what I was sure, was the reason for myself feeling this way slowly walk through the office door.

'hey' she shyly said as she shut the door

I smiled back to her 'hey to you too Emma'

She walked towards me until she was a few feet away and leaned against my desk with her hands placed beside her on the edge of the desk 'how was your day?'

'long, and busy' I rolled my eyes earning a chuckle from her 'how was yours?'

'oh, you know, embarrassing but fine I guess' she smirked, as I stepped closer to her 'you look beautiful in this light Regina'

'you always look beautiful Emma' I tucked a bit of her loose hair behind her ear and she looked to the floor 'how come you haven't gone home yet'

'I didn't want to leave without seeing you, that would just be rude' she held my waist and pulled me slowly towards her 'plus I wanted to see if you are ok after what happened this morning'

'oh that, I am fine, my mother means no harm' I laughed

'I know she doesn't, but that's not what I meant. I mean about the whole Walsh thing' I felt her thumb rubbing my hips as she spoke

'I think it is my time to feel embarrassed Emma, I shouldn't have listened to what others said before speaking to you' she went to say something, but I carried on before she could 'and...to be honest I feel ok after I spoke to you. I know I've just left Robin because I found him cheating and I should feel like I should build some walls up and not let anyone in, but for some reason after we spoke this morning, I feel like I don't need to with you. I trust you Emma and I know this is early days, but please know that I do'

She didn't say anything, she just sat there with a smile on her face, she pulled me into her arms and held me for a few seconds before she spoke 'I trust you too Regina, I am so happy to know you trust me, I would never hurt you'

'and I would never hurt you' I pulled back and covered her lips with mine, I don't think I will ever get sick of feeling her lips on mine. 'I think we should leave now before we get caught again' causing her to laugh and stand up straight

'would you like to come for dinner tonight, I am sure Henry would love to see you' she gave me that look that I couldn't possibly have said no too.

\--

I knocked on her door around 8pm that night, I heard her calling for Henry on the other side before the door opened, my mouth hung open as I took in her bare legs that she was currently sporting with the worlds smallest shorts on and a vest.

'Emma' I gasped 'are you trying to kill me'

I saw her laugh before she pulled me into the house shutting the door behind me 'yes' she spoke softly before she pulled me in for a kiss, my hand immediately finding the soft skin behind her thighs making her whimper in my mouth 'fuck...is it working'

'you are mean Miss Swan, you know dam well it is working' she pecked my lips grinning like a fool

'good' with that she walked off into her home 'come on Regina, Henry is waiting'

God that woman, I followed her into her kitchen trying to slow down my heart rate, cursing myself that she has this effect on me. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Henry sitting at the table looking like he was doing his homework 'Regina' he shouted before he sprinted towards me 'I missed you'

Slightly taken back by this I held him close looking at Emma, she had a smile on her face that I immediately mirrored 'I missed you too Henry, how have you been'

'I have been good, I need to finish my homework or else' I raised my eyebrows at Emma

'or else what Henry' I asked curiously

'or less I will go hungry for a mont...'

'All right Henry, come on, finish your homework' Emma said laughing, I was a little shocked until I noticed Henry laughing also. He walked back over to the table and continued to do his homework

'I would never make him go without food, just so you know' she laughed as she went to grab to two glasses 'wine?'

'yes please' Emma poured us both a drink and we went to sit in the living room

'dinner should be about 45mins, is that ok?'

'of course, what are you making?'

'pizza' she said as she took a sip of her wine

'Emma, pizza doesn't take that long to cook' I asked confused

'it does when it gets delivered' she laughed as she placed her hand on my knee

'you are terrible Miss Swan' I placed my hand over hers entwining our fingers

'I know but you like it' her tone was seductive, I took in a breath as she came closer

'you are going to have to stop teasing me Emma, Henry is just next door and I won't be responsible for my actions if you carry on' she came closer as I felt her breath close to my ear 'Emma' I whispered, I felt her tongue on my neck just below my ear making the hairs on the back on my neck stand to attention. 'fuck' she managed to grab my glass and place it on the side table, as she came back I turned my head and caught her lips in mine in a fiery kiss, she grabbed my hips and moved me onto her lap, I felt her hands grab my bum making me moan as she squeezed it slightly, I wrapped my arms around her neck as we continued to kiss, just as I felt her fingers touch my skin on my back I heard Henry shout for her. I went to move off her quickly, but she held me in place 'Emma, Henry will walk in' I said worried

'It is OK, he won't' she kissed my lips once more before getting up to see what he wanted before she left, she stopped and turned to face me 'to be continued'

With that she walked out, I slumped back in the chair, I was all flustered and for the second time in an hour I need to calm my heart rate down, this woman will certainly be the death of me.

A/N sorry about this stupidly long delay in updating. Life has happened and I haven't had a moment to myself. Hopefully I will start updating a bit more moving forward! Hope you are all good! :)


End file.
